Spionne
by Azmidiske87
Summary: Sequel van 'De keuze'. Na de Zegetoer van de vierenzeventigste Hongerspelen wordt het in de districten steeds onrustiger, terwijl het leven in het Capitool gewoon verder gaat. Maar de derde Kwartskwelling nadert, en deze zal zeker niet onopgemerkt voorbij gaan …
1. Proloog

**Ik ben weer terug, na ruim twee maanden zonder updates (al wil dat zeker niet zeggen dat ik twee maanden stilgezeten heb, integendeel zelfs…) Hoe dan ook, hier is nu eindelijk mijn nieuwe verhaal.**

**Ik wil deze AN graag beginnen met een belangrijke mededeling: dit verhaal is een sequel. ****Bij het schrijven heb ik geen rekening gehouden met personen die mijn eerste verhaal niet gelezen hebben. Mocht dit het geval zijn, dan stuur ik je bij deze meteen door naar mijn eerste HG-fanfic. Die heet 'De keuze' en kan je hier gewoon op mijn profiel terugvinden (de omslagfoto is een afbeelding van twee handen). Ik raad sterk aan om 'De keuze' eerst te lezen voordat je hier verder gaat. Anders zal je heel wat achtergrondinformatie missen - dus moeilijker kunnen volgen - en in dit hoofdstuk meteen een aantal spoilers van het vorige verhaal tegenkomen. **

**Deze sequel zit ongeveer op dezelfde manier in elkaar als mijn vorige verhaal. Ik heb hetzelfde hoofdpersonage gebruikt, en ben opnieuw trouw gebleven aan de gebeurtenissen in het originele boek (in dit geval 'Vlammen'). Natuurlijk heb ik zelf ook heel wat nieuwe dingen toegevoegd, omdat mijn verhaal zich in het Capitool afspeelt. **

**Net zoals de vorige keer heb ik ook hier een groot aantal hoofdstukken vooruit geschreven. Op dit moment (begin april 2014) zijn hoofdstukken 1 tot en met 15 van dit verhaal al volledig afgewerkt, en ben ik al begonnen aan hoofdstuk 16. Hierdoor kan ik een vast schema aanhouden: jullie kunnen om de twee weken een nieuwe update verwachten. Reviews met tips en meningen zijn opnieuw zeer welkom! (Tips kan ik niet altijd gebruiken omdat de verhaallijn al volledig uitgepland is, maar zelfs dan nog zijn sommige tips van lezers zeker nuttig!)**

* * *

HOOFDSTUK 1: PROLOOG

De shuttlebus zit stampvol. Ik sta rechtop in het gangpad, ingeklemd tussen twee druk pratende vrouwen en een man met een laptoptas in de hand. Gelukkig hangen er leren lussen aan het plafond, waaraan je jezelf kan vasthouden. Misschien had ik beter gewacht tot na het spitsuur voordat ik naar huis ging, maar ik ben veel te nieuwsgierig. De kleine, gesloten enveloppe die nu in de binnenzak van mijn jurk verborgen zit, bevat het nieuws waar ik wekenlang op heb gewacht.

Eind vorige maand hebben Katniss Everdeen en Peeta Mellark samen de vierenzeventigste Hongerspelen gewonnen. Die Spelen staan nu al bekend als één van de spannendste van de afgelopen tien jaar, en ook bij mij zijn ze voorgoed in mijn geheugen gegrift. Niet vanwege Katniss en Peeta, de gedoemde geliefden die geschiedenis schreven door allebei tot winnaar uitgeroepen te worden. Wel dankzij Kivo Morrison, de jongenstribuut uit district 10. De meeste mensen zijn hem waarschijnlijk allang vergeten, maar door hem is mijn kijk op de Hongerspelen voorgoed veranderd. Met zijn manke voet leek hij gewoon te veel op Doran, de dakloze man die mij de Garage heeft laten zien en met wie ik intussen vrij goed bevriend ben geraakt. Omdat Kivo me zo sterk aan Doran deed denken, was hij de allereerste tribuut met wie ik een soort van persoonlijke band voelde.

Toen Kivo op de achtste dag van de Spelen door de Spelmakers doelbewust de dood ingejaagd werd, ging ik inzien hoe wreed de Hongerspelen eigenlijk zijn. En toen Finnick Odair mij een paar dagen later uitgebreid vertelde over de armoede en de honger in de districten van Panem, besefte ik pas echt in wat voor een leugen ik 16 jaar lang had geleefd. Dat het leven in de districten strikter en soberder was dan bij ons wist ik wel - iedereen weet dat - maar ik had zelf nooit kunnen vermoeden dat het zo erg zou zijn. Kort daarna ontdekte ik heel toevallig dat Doran en zijn vriend Leandro allebei lid zijn van een ondergrondse verzetgroep die de dingen wil veranderen. In plaats van hen bij de autoriteiten aan te geven - wat ik als capitoolburger eigenlijk had moeten doen - heb ik gevraagd hoe ik zelf ook bij die illegale groep kon komen.

Toen ik op de laatste dag van de Spelen aan Doran en Leandro vroeg bij wie ik mij moest aanmelden, antwoordden ze mij dat ze mijn verzoek zouden indienen bij de leiders van de verzetsgroep. Enkele dagen later gaf Doran mij het adres door van een klein café in een afgelegen buitenwijk van het Capitool. Daar moest ik heen om me door een aantal mensen van het Capitoolverzet te laten interviewen. Aan de hand van dat gesprek zouden ze beslissen of ik lid mocht worden of niet.

Ik was bloednerveus op de dag van het interview, maar het lukte me toch om mijn ouders er van te overtuigen dat ik graag een paar uur in mijn eentje naar de winkelbuurt wilde. Mijn moeder had mij de dag voordien zelf nog gezegd dat ik dringend een nieuwe boekentas nodig had, en dat ik daar best ergens begin augustus al voor kon zorgen. Wanneer de vakantie nog volop bezig is, heb je tenminste nog een uitgebreide keuze aan leuke exemplaren. Die schooltas heb ik later op de dag ook echt gekocht, maar eerst en vooral ging ik natuurlijk meteen op weg naar het café.

Het interview zelf bleek door te gaan in een klein achterafzaaltje op de bovenste verdieping. Ik had verwacht dat ik tegenover een aantal gemaskerde mensen zou zitten, of dat er misschien zo'n scherm zou staan waar je maar in één richting doorheen kan kijken. Ik was immers nog niet aanvaard als lid, dus de identiteit van de leiders moest geheim blijven. Maar toen ik de kamer binnenkwam, zag ik alleen een camera en een tafeltje met een microfoon erop.

Ongetwijfeld zaten de leiders van het Verzet ergens anders in het Capitool live naar mij te kijken, dus ik probeerde zo zelfzeker mogelijk over te komen terwijl ik antwoord gaf op de vragen die ze mij via de luidspreker naast de camera stelden. Doran had mij aangeraden om vooral eerlijk te zijn. Ook als het ging over mijn bezoeken aan de Garage of over mijn herinneringen aan Kivo. Misschien werkt het zelfs in mijn voordeel dat ik al bijna acht maanden stiekem daklozen help zonder dat mijn ouders of vriendinnen dat weten. Die mogen het ook nooit ontdekken, want de dochter van een rijk man als mijn vader hoort zich niet met zulke dingen bezig te houden.

Ik denk dat ik het over het algemeen vrij goed gedaan heb, al werd het even moeilijk toen één van mijn ondervragers wou weten of ik met mijn 16 jaar niet te jong was voor een zware taak als deze. Maar mijn argument dat zestien ook de gemiddelde leeftijd is van een tribuut die in de arena op leven en dood moet vechten, leek wel indruk te maken.

Na bijna anderhalf uur was het interview eindelijk afgelopen, en kreeg ik te horen dat ik na een drietal weken meer nieuws zou ontvangen. Hoewel ik het niet zeker weet, denk ik dat ze in die tijd niet alleen mijn antwoorden besproken hebben. Waarschijnlijk hebben ze mij ook een paar keer geschaduwd om na te trekken met welke mensen ik omga. Toen ik deze namiddag naar de Garage ging en Doran me onder tafel een enveloppe in de hand duwde, begreep ik meteen dat het zo ver was. Straks, wanneer ik thuis kom, zal ik eindelijk weten of ik aanvaard ben of niet.

Wanneer de Shuttlebus stopt bij het transferstation waar ik moet uitstappen, controleer ik snel of de brief nog steeds op zijn plaats zit. Ik ga met de mensenstroom mee naar buiten en kom weer bovengronds in het centrum van het Capitool, op amper enkele straten van het appartement waar ik met mijn ouders woon. Het laatste stuk kan ik gewoon te voet gaan. Even later ben ik in ons flatgebouw en neem ik de lift naar de hoogste verdieping.

De voordeur van ons appartement zit stevig op slot. Aan de andere kant van de deur is alles stil, wat betekent dat mijn ouders en het huispersoneel nog niet terug zijn. Ik haal mijn sleutelbos tevoorschijn, laat mijn handtas en schoenen achter in het inkomhalletje en ga naar mijn eigen badkamer. Voor alle veiligheid schuif ik de grendel voor de deur. Gelukkig heb ik daarstraks de zonnewering voor het raam laten zakken, want anders zou het hier nu bloedheet zijn. Ik scheur ongeduldig de enveloppe open, haal de brief tevoorschijn en begin te lezen.

_Beste Aludra Dawson,_

_Na grondig overleg hebben wij, de leiders van het Capitoolverzet, samen besloten om je toe te laten tot onze ondergrondse beweging. Uit je interview bleek duidelijk dat jij de juiste redenen hebt om een rebel te willen worden en dat je in staat bent om geheimen te bewaren, zelfs voor je vrienden en familie. Momenteel zijn we op zoek naar mensen die binnen het Capitool zelf spionageopdrachten kunnen uitvoeren. Wij zijn van mening dat jij iemand bent die hiervoor in aanmerking komt._

_Net zoals alle andere nieuwe leden zal je gedurende de eerste paar maanden een rebellenopleiding krijgen. Daarin leer je wat je bij gevaar moet doen, wat je zeker niet moet doen, en wat de beste methoden zijn om als spionne aan bruikbare informatie te komen. Hieronder vind je de datum, het uur en het adres waarop onze eerstvolgende bijeenkomst zal doorgaan. Als je om één of andere reden toch niet aanwezig kan zijn, meld dit dan zo snel mogelijk aan de persoon die je deze brief gegeven heeft, zodat we tijdig een oplossing kunnen zoeken._

Ik ga op het toilet in de badkamer zitten terwijl ik mijn ingehouden adem met een zucht laat ontsnappen en een triomfantelijk gevoel voel opkomen. Aandachtig lees ik de gegevens over de volgende samenkomst. Er heen gaan zal gelukkig geen enkel probleem zijn, want de vergadering gaat 's avonds door en tijdens de eerste week van het schooljaar krijg je toch nauwelijks huiswerk mee. Ik herken het adres, blijkbaar hebben ze opnieuw een café in een buitenwijk uitgekozen. Het is niet daar waar ik mijn interview heb afgelegd, deze keer moet ik in een straat zijn die ik goed ken. Ik herbekijk de datum en het uur nog eens, en lees dan het laatste deel van de brief.

_Je opleiding is nog niet begonnen, maar we geven je nu alvast je eerste les: als je een geschreven bericht ontvangt van het Capitoolverzet, leer dan de inhoud zo snel mogelijk uit het hoofd en vernietig onmiddellijk daarna de brief._

_Tot slot willen we je nogmaals welkom heten in onze ondergrondse beweging. Veel succes, en mogen de kansen immer in je voordeel zijn._

_Plutarch Heavensbee_

_Fulvia Cardew_

Gelukkig ben ik alleen thuis en kan niemand me hier zien, want ik weet dat ik nu ongetwijfeld een brede glimlach op mijn gezicht heb. Ik ben aanvaard als lid. Het zal zeker niet altijd even gemakkelijk zijn, maar ik weet gewoon dat dit de juiste keuze is. En ik ben eigenlijk wel nieuwsgierig naar die opleiding waarover ze het hebben. Wat zouden ze ons daar allemaal leren? Zal ik het wel kunnen?

Net op dat moment hoor ik de voordeur van ons appartement dichtslaan. Hoog tijd om meteen die eerste les in de praktijk te brengen. Voor de derde maal herlees ik waar en wanneer ik precies verwacht word. Zorgvuldig prent ik alles in mijn geheugen. Daarna verscheur ik de brief en gooi ik de snippers in het toilet.

Ik spoel snel door en wandel dan rustig de badkamer uit. In de gang kom ik meteen mijn moeder tegen, die wil weten of ik de schoolspullen gevonden heb die ik zocht. Ik ga in de inkomhal mijn handtas halen, en haal de twee schriften en de puntenslijper tevoorschijn die ik deze voormiddag kocht voordat ik naar de Garage ging. Ik voeg er meteen aan toe dat ik later nog een rol kaftpapier zal gaan halen - het nieuwe schooljaar begint overmorgen al - maar dat het patroon dat ik graag wilde net uitverkocht was.

Even later komt ook mijn vader thuis en samen met mam begint hij één van onze kookboeken te doorbladeren om een wijnsoort te kiezen bij het gerecht dat ons huispersoneel straks zal klaarmaken. Ik ga naar mijn slaapkamer om mijn nieuwe schoolgerief op te bergen en zet me daarna even neer in de stoel die buiten op mijn balkon staat. Terwijl ik mijn blik over de appartementcomplexen en kantoorgebouwen van het Capitool laat dwalen, voel ik het tevreden gevoel van daarnet weer terugkomen.

Het is me gelukt. Binnenkort zal ook ik een rebel zijn.

* * *

**Tot zover het eerste hoofdstuk van mijn sequel, wat vonden jullie ervan? Het is natuurlijk aan de korte kant en er worden een paar dingen uit 'De keuze' opnieuw aangehaald. Maar een proloog is bedoeld als inleiding op de rest van het verhaal, dus ik heb dit bewust zo gedaan. Ik wil hier ook graag aan toevoegen dat ik eigenlijk heel weinig weet over spionage en de bijbehorende technieken. Ik heb misschien één of twee keer geprobeerd om er iets over op te zoeken3. Maar het meeste van wat ik vond, ging over het stelen van documenten of het ontcijferen van geheime codes. En dat was niet meteen wat ik voor Aludra in gedachten had. Daarom heb ik bij het schrijven gewoon geprobeerd om zo logisch mogelijk na te denken. Hopelijk is dit gelukt, en heb ik in de rest van het verhaal geen fouten beschreven die een echte spion nooit zou maken. **


	2. D1: De stilte voor de storm-2 Galadiner

**DEEL 1: DE STILTE VOOR DE STORM**

HOOFDSTUK 2: HET GALADINER

Ik herschik de kussens die op mijn bed liggen een beetje zodat ze niet meer in mijn rug duwen, en werp een snelle blik door de glazen balkondeur. De hemel is nog steeds egaal donkergrijs, ik zie zelfs een paar kleine sneeuwvlokjes naar beneden dwarrelen. Gelukkig zal het feest waar ik deze avond samen met mijn ouders heen ga, binnen in een grote zaal doorgaan.

Ik leg me weer op mijn linkerzij en ga verder met het doorbladeren van de krant. In het midden zit een extra katern met een uitgebreide fotoreeks van alle outfits die Katniss en Peeta, de winnaars van de laatste Hongerspelen, tijdens hun Zegetoer gedragen hebben. Bijna alle districten hebben ze bezocht, van 11 tot en met 1. Vanochtend vroeg is hun trein eindelijk in het Capitool aangekomen. Op de Stadscirkel is men nu volop bezig met het opbouwen van het podium voor het traditionele avondinterview met Caesar Flickerman. Maar ikzelf zit vooral met mijn gedachten bij het exclusieve galadiner in het presidentiële paleis, dat meteen na het interview zal plaatsvinden.

Het galadiner waarmee het bezoek van de winnaar - of in dit geval de winnaars - aan het Capitool wordt afgesloten, is een feest waarop enkel de rijkste en de machtigste inwoners van de stad worden gevraagd. Mijn vader, de algemene directeur van één van onze grootste supermarktketens, is dit jaar ook bij de gelukkigen. Het is de gewoonte dat de genodigden naast hun partner ook hun kinderen meenemen, als die daar oud genoeg voor zijn. Daarom staan mijn moeder en ikzelf ook op de gastenlijst. Ik heb het paleis van president Snow nog nooit van binnen gezien en ben best wel nieuwsgierig, maar dat is niet de reden waarom ik mijn aandacht niet bij het krantenartikel kan houden. Mijn gedachten dwalen voortdurend af naar iets totaal anders. Vanavond tijdens het diner zal ik mijn allereerste echte spionageopdracht mogen uitvoeren.

Toen ik eind vorige zomer toegelaten werd tot het Capitoolverzet, kreeg ik te horen dat het serieuze werk nog even op zich zou laten wachten. Eerst moest ik, zoals elke nieuweling, een soort opleiding tot rebel volgen. In het begin kreeg ik vooral uitleg over spionagetechnieken en over wat ik moest doen als er gevaar dreigde. We oefenden op het onderdrukken van lichaamstaal die aangeeft dat je aan het liegen bent en we leerden hoe spionnen zo veilig mogelijk met elkaar communiceren. Zo kreeg ik bijvoorbeeld te horen dat brieven sturen altijd een zeker risico inhoudt omdat ze als bewijsmateriaal kunnen dienen. Daarom moeten we ze onmiddellijk na het lezen vernietigen. De brief waarin stond dat ik bij het Verzet mocht komen, kreeg ik pas nadat Plutarch en Fulvia er echt volledig van overtuigd waren dat ik te vertrouwen was. Achteraf vertelden ze me dat ze dat op meer dan één manier gecontroleerd hebben, onder andere door mij te laten schaduwen. Ze zijn beslist niet over één nacht ijs gegaan. Pas toen ze helemaal zeker waren van hun zaak, hebben ze besloten dat ik lid mocht worden. En pas nadat die beslissing door iedereen goedgekeurd was, hebben ze hun briefje geschreven en aan Doran meegegeven. Die zit immers al een hele tijd in hun groep en wist dus hoe hij zo'n brief veilig tot bij mij kon krijgen.

Later lieten ze mij regelmatig een zogenaamde 'oefenmissie' uitvoeren, waarbij de rollen van de vredebewakers en de personen die ik moest afluisteren allemaal gespeeld werden door leden van het Capitoolverzet. De eerste keer liet ik mij na amper vijf minuten op een heel domme manier betrappen. Ik schaamde me dood, maar gelukkig wisten de anderen mij te vertellen dat de eerste praktijkles bij vrijwel iedereen mislukt. Bij mijn tweede poging werd ik nog steeds opgepakt, maar niet voordat ik een aantal interessante dingen gehoord had. Ik probeerde zo veel mogelijk te leren uit mijn fouten. Bij de vierde of de vijfde oefenmissie lukte het mij eindelijk om de gevraagde gegevens te verzamelen en ongezien weg te komen. Natuurlijk luisterde ik ook veel naar de verhalen van mensen die al langer lid van het Capitoolverzet zijn. Eergisteren brak dan eindelijk het moment aan waarop ik al een hele tijd zat te wachten. Plutarch en zijn assistente Fulvia lieten me weten dat ik er volgens hen klaar voor ben.

Omdat het voor mij de eerste keer is, hebben ze de opdracht vrij eenvoudig gehouden. Toen Katniss in de arena de bessen tevoorschijn haalde, leek het alsof ze dat deed omdat ze niet zonder Peeta verder wilde leven. Dat was althans wat ik en de andere inwoners van het Capitool altijd geloofd hebben. Maar Plutarch heeft uit betrouwbare bronnen gehoord dat men er in de districten anders over denkt. Ik herinner me nog goed hoe ik na de finale van de vierenzeventigste Hongerspelen op de Stadscirkel heb staan juichen omdat Katniss in zekere zin de Spelmakers te slim af was geweest. En blijkbaar ben ik niet de enige. Het rebelse idee achter de bessentruc - de Spelmakers dwingen om toch twee winnaars te accepteren - is heel wat districtsinwoners niet ontgaan.

De daad van Katniss heeft hen blijkbaar moed gegeven, na jaren van onderdrukking. Misschien zelfs genoeg moed om over niet al te lange tijd in opstand te komen tegen het Capitool. Volgens Fulvia dreigt de situatie zelfs zodanig uit de hand te lopen dat president Snow aan het begin van de Zegetoer persoonlijk naar district 12 afgereisd zou zijn. Katniss had de dreiging van een nieuwe burgeroorlog gecreëerd. Dus het was haar taak om de districten opnieuw in het gareel te krijgen. Daarvoor moest ze iedereen er tijdens de Toer van te overtuigen dat ze de bessen enkel en alleen wilde gebruiken om samen met haar geliefde naar huis te kunnen. Maar uit de berichten die Plutarch van zijn informanten krijgt, blijkt dat de stemming in de districten de afgelopen twee weken alleen maar grimmiger is geworden. Een nieuwe opstand zou wel eens dichterbij kunnen zijn dan we denken.

De vraag is echter wat Katniss en Peeta zelf van de situatie vinden, nu hun Zegetoer erop zit. Denken zij dat het hen gelukt is om de bevolking te kalmeren? Of hebben ze zelf ook in de gaten dat sommige districten op het punt staan om in opstand te komen? Maken ze zich daar zorgen over, of zouden ze juist blij zijn als dat gebeurt? Als we echt een poging willen doen om de regering van president Snow omver te werpen en voorgoed een einde te maken aan de Hongerspelen, dan zullen Katniss en Peeta waarschijnlijk de boegbeelden van de revolutie worden. En daarom is het voor ons erg belangrijk om te weten of ze zelf al dan niet voor een opstand zouden kiezen.

De spionagemissie die ik gekregen heb, is eigenlijk heel eenvoudig. Tijdens het galadiner moet ik mijn ogen en oren goed open houden. Alles wat ons meer zou kunnen vertellen over het echte standpunt van Katniss en Peeta, moet ik zorgvuldig onthouden. Plutarch en Fulvia kunnen natuurlijk moeilijk zelf rechtstreeks aan Katniss vragen hoe zij zich voelt bij de problemen die ze veroorzaakt heeft. Zeker niet nu Plutarch benoemd is tot Hoofdspelmaker van de volgende Spelen. Tegen hem zal ze gewoon zeggen wat de president graag wil horen. Maar ik ben slechts één van de vele 'gewone' gasten op het feest. Waarschijnlijk zal niemand echt op mij letten, wat het gemakkelijker maakt om ongemerkt gesprekken af te luisteren.

Verder dan dat gaat mijn allereerste opdracht niet. Toen Fulvia alles aan mij uitlegde, liet ze weten dat één of twee concrete uitspraken interessanter zijn dan een heleboel vage roddels. Maar ze heeft ook gezegd dat ik beter zonder informatie terugkom dan dat ik onvoorzichtig word en me laat betrappen. Als ik een algemene indruk kan krijgen van hoe Katniss en Peeta eigenlijk _echt_ over de situatie denken, dan is dat genoeg.

Wanneer de bel gaat en ik hoor hoe mijn ouders iemand binnen laten, leg ik de krant opzij. Ik ga naar de woonkamer en zeg netjes goedendag tegen Pamela Ross, onze styliste. Ze heeft de kleren bij die we straks zullen dragen. Het galadiner aan het einde van de Zegetoer is één van de meest prestigieuze feesten in het Capitool. Daarom laten zo goed als alle gasten speciaal voor deze avond een exclusieve - en meestal ook dure - outfit ontwerpen. Zo weet je tenminste zeker dat niemand in dezelfde kleding als jij zal verschijnen. Ik heb ooit horen vertellen dat sommige vrouwen meer dan duizend Pan over hebben voor hun galajurk. Mijn moeder wilde dat ook ik een bijzonder en op maat gemaakt exemplaar zou laten ontwerpen. Gelukkig mocht ik wel met Pamela overleggen over de vraag hoe hij eruit zou zien.

Pamela haalt mijn jurk uit de kledinghoes en houdt hem omhoog. Hij is precies zoals ik het mij had voorgesteld: een wijde donkerblauwe rok tot op mijn enkels, in goud geborduurde bloemen op de onderste helft van de rok en op het korset, een grote strik aan de achterkant. Omdat het winter is, heb ik Pamela gevraagd om ook twee bijpassende mouwen te maken. Even later loop ik heen en weer door de kamer terwijl Pamela kijkt of de jurk goed zit. Ik ben blij met mijn keuze om mijn haren speciaal voor vanavond in goudglans - de duurste kleur - te laten verven. Mijn kapsel past nu perfect bij mijn kleren.

Zodra ook mijn ouders hun outfits gepast hebben, betaalt mijn moeder Pamela en bedankt ze haar nog een keer voor het uitstekende werk dat ze geleverd heeft. Nadat ze vertrokken is, verdwijn ik even in mijn badkamer om een paar dingen in mijn handtas te steken die vanavond ongetwijfeld van pas zullen komen. Een flesje met eyeliner, een lippenstift en natuurlijk ook mijn handspiegel. Tijdens de spionnenopleiding hebben we onder andere geleerd dat spiegels en andere weerkaatsende oppervlakken – zoals bijvoorbeeld pas gepoetste ramen - heel handig kunnen zijn als je iemand ongemerkt in de gaten wil houden. Het is veiliger dan rechtstreeks in iemands richting kijken. Al moet je natuurlijk altijd voorzichtig blijven. We hebben zelfs geoefend op de beste manier om de spiegel vast te houden en er zo veel mogelijk in te zien zonder dat de anderen het merken.

Fulvia heeft een aantal keren benadrukt dat we deze techniek enkel mogen gebruiken als we een geldig 'excuus' hebben om in een spiegel of een ander weerkaatsend oppervlak te kijken. Maar dat zal vanavond geen enkel probleem zijn. De meeste gasten werken hun make-up een paar keer bij als ze op een feestje zijn, dus niemand zal vreemd opkijken als ik straks een handspiegel tevoorschijn haal. Ik herinner me nog die ene keer dat mam zo druk bezig was met haar lippenstift dat ze niet keek waar ze haar voeten zette en bijna een ober omverliep. Wanneer mijn handtas helemaal ingepakt is, zet ik hem klaar in de gang, naast mijn schoenen. Daarna kijken we met zijn drieën nog wat televisie, totdat het tijd is om te vertrekken.

* * *

De zon is al onder wanneer we op onze stoelen gaan zitten en toekijken hoe Caesar Flickerman en onze twee nieuwste winnaars op het punt staan om aan hun Zegetoerinterview te beginnen. Het gesprek vindt buiten plaats, op het podium voor het trainingscentrum. Mijn vader heeft vanwege zijn functie als CEO opnieuw drie kaartjes voor de VIP-tribune gekregen. Gelukkig maar, want het is koud en deze tribune beschikt over verwarmde zeteltjes.

Het gesprek tussen Caesar, Peeta en Katniss duurt bijna een uur. Eerst hebben ze het over de net afgelopen Toer, en wil Caesar onder andere weten welk district ze het interessantste vonden. Peeta zegt blij te zijn dat hij de zee eindelijk eens met eigen ogen heeft kunnen zien. Katniss was vooral onder de indruk van de uitgestrekte bossen in het noorden van Panem, waar district 7 ligt. Het verbaast mij niet dat ze zwijgen over de wantoestanden in de districten. De president zou nooit goedkeuren dat ze daar over beginnen tijdens een feestelijk interview als dit.

Het tweede deel van het gesprek gaat vooral over het leven van Katniss en Peeta na hun overwinning. Of hun nieuwe huis hen bevalt, en wat ze van het mentorschap verwachten. Wanneer Caesar vraagt naar hun nabije toekomstplannen, volgt het hoogtepunt van de avond. Ik had wel verwacht dat Peeta Katniss vroeg of laat ten huwelijk zou vragen. Maar ik had nooit gedacht dat het vanavond al zou gebeuren.

Katniss geeft haar jawoord en op de Stadscirkel barst een oorverdovend gejuich los. Wanneer het publiek eindelijk weer wat stiller wordt, volgt er nog een verrassing. President Snow komt de verloofden persoonlijk feliciteren op het podium. Hij stelt zelfs voor om de bruiloft in het Capitool te laten doorgaan, iets waar vooral Katniss heel erg blij mee lijkt te zijn. Sommige mensen in het Capitoolverzet suggereren dat hun liefde enkel een schijnvertoning is. Maar dat heb ik eigenlijk nooit helemaal geloofd, en nu kan je toch moeilijk twijfelen.

Zodra het interview afgelopen is en de Stadscirkel begint leeg te lopen, worden alle mensen die in de VIP-tribune zaten via een met nadarhekken afgebakende doorgang rechtstreeks naar het paleis begeleid. Een kaartje voor deze tribune telt immers ook als een uitnodiging voor het galadiner. Terwijl we de korte afstand naar het paleis wandelen, bedenk ik me dat dit waarschijnlijk ook één van de redenen is waarom het Capitoolverzet mij ondanks mijn jonge leeftijd heeft toegelaten. Als dochter van een CEO kan ik vaker deelnemen aan exclusieve feesten dan de meeste mensen. Dat maakt het voor mij iets gemakkelijker om in de buurt van echt vooraanstaande personen te geraken. Ministers, Spelmakers, de topmensen van het vredebewakersleger … ze zullen allemaal aanwezig zijn op dit galadiner. Terwijl de andere leden van het Capitoolverzet waarschijnlijk nooit op een feest als dit uitgenodigd zullen worden. Een deel van hen komt uit een gewoon middenklassegezin zoals er in deze stad massa's zijn. De helft van onze leden is zelfs dakloos. Nog altijd zo ongeveer de laagste status die je in het Capitool kan hebben.

Eigenlijk verbaast het relatief grote aandeel zwervers in onze rebellengroep mij niet echt. Ze worden hier zodanig met de nek aangekeken dat het niet moeilijk is om een afkeer van de regering te krijgen. Met uitzondering van Plutarch en Fulvia ben ik zelfs het enige lid van het Verzet dat uit de bovenklasse van het Capitool komt. En die laatste twee zullen het vanavond ongetwijfeld veel te druk hebben met alle aandacht van mensen die de nieuwe Hoofdspelmaker en zijn assistente graag persoonlijk willen ontmoeten. Laat staan dat Katniss en Peeta in hun bijzijn zullen laten merken hoe ze nu eigenlijk zelf over de spanningen in de districten denken. De enige die daar misschien achter kan komen, is een 'gewone' gast. Iemand die niet opvalt tussen de tientallen andere genodigden. Zoals ik, bijvoorbeeld.

Enkele ogenblikken later staan mijn ouders en ik aan de poort van het paleis en tonen we onze VIP-kaart als bewijs dat we wel degelijk op de lijst met genodigden staan. Door een aantal chique gangen worden we naar de presidentiële feestzaal gebracht. Die blijkt nog groter dan ik dacht en is speciaal voor vanavond rijkelijk versierd met alle mogelijke soorten bloemen. Ze staan in vazen, hangen als tapijten langs de muren of drijven op het wateroppervlak van kleine vijvertjes met exotische vissen. Wanneer ik naar boven kijk om te zien waar de muziek vandaan komt, zie ik dat ze zelfs een aantal zwevende wolken gehuurd hebben om de muzikanten op te laten plaatsnemen. Wat nog maar eens bewijst hoe prestigieus dit feest is, want ik heb ooit eens op tv gehoord hoe veel geld het kost om slechts één zo'n wolk een hele avond lang in de lucht te houden. De techniek die erachter zit, schijnt behoorlijk ingewikkeld te zijn.

Zoals ik verwacht had, willen mijn ouders zichzelf en mij eerst voorstellen aan een hele reeks belangrijke mensen. Onze gesprekken duren nooit lang, maar toch duurt het ruim een half uur voordat we iedereen die we moeten zien, ook echt ontmoet hebben. Daarna vraag ik aan mam en pap of ze het niet erg vinden dat ik de rest van de avond in mijn eentje rondloop. Het feestdiner wacht, zeg ik, en misschien kan ik ook wat gaan praten met mijn leeftijdsgenoten - de zonen en dochters van de andere gasten. In werkelijkheid wil ik natuurlijk de kans krijgen om een begin te maken met mijn opdracht.

Even later slenter ik weg bij mijn ouders, richting eettafels. Er is keuze in overvloed. Zo'n uitgebreid banket heb zelfs ik nog nooit gezien. Zowat elk gerecht dat ik ooit gegeten heb, staat hier op de menukaart. Alleen voor het doorlezen daarvan heb ik al bijna drie minuten nodig. Betalen hoeft niet, alles is in de prijs van ons toegangsticket inbegrepen.

Een warme maaltijd begint voor mij altijd met soep en hoewel ik kan kiezen uit minstens twintig verschillende soorten, weet ik meteen dat ik vanavond een kom lentebouillon ga nemen. Het recept ervan lijkt bedrieglijk eenvoudig, maar in de praktijk is het best wel moeilijk om deze soep helemaal volgens de regels van de kunst te maken. Bij mij lukt het in ieder geval nooit helemaal zoals ik het graag zou willen. Maar dit diner is door de beste koks van het Capitool bereid, en in deze bouillon kan je echt de lente proeven.

Nadat ik mijn kommetje leeggegeten en teruggezet heb, schuif ik aan bij het buffet met vis en zeevruchten. Ik schep mijn bord vol met een salade van kreeft en garnalen, kies één van de alcoholvrije cocktails uit en zet me neer op een bank die naast een open haard staat. Afwezig kijk ik naar de koeien en varkens die aan het spit hangen te braden terwijl ik nadenk over de beste manier om mijn eerste spionagemissie aan te pakken. Het liefst van al zou ik natuurlijk zelf met Peeta en Katniss praten, maar iedereen op dit feest zal dat willen doen. Zij zijn de sterren van vanavond. Een eindje verder zie ik het hoofd van het vredebewakersleger discussiëren met een aantal ministers. Ze staan in een groepje bij elkaar, met een vol champagneglas in de hand. Misschien is het geen slecht idee om wat in hun buurt te gaan rondlopen en stiekem mee te luisteren. Die schilderijen aan de muur achter hen wou ik toch eens van dichterbij bekijken. Zo heb ik meteen een goede reden om in dat gedeelte van de zaal rond te hangen zonder dat iemand lastige vragen gaat stellen. Ik denk niet dat ze vanavond veel over hun werk zullen praten, maar je kan nooit weten. Dus zet ik mijn lege cocktailglas op het tafeltje naast de zitbank - er staat al een bediende klaar om het mee te nemen - en kom ik langzaam overeind terwijl ik mijn jurk weer in de juiste plooi trek. Net op dat moment komt mijn moeder naar me toe.

"Kom mee, Aludra, je vader is net aan de praat geraakt met Katniss Everdeen en Peeta Mellark!" zegt ze enthousiast. "Als je hen wil ontmoeten, dan kan dat nu."

Meteen volg ik mam, want zo'n goede kans op een gesprek met die twee krijg ik vanavond waarschijnlijk geen tweede keer. Wanneer we ons bij het groepje voegen, stelt pap ons meteen voor als zijn vrouw en zijn dochter. Hij vertelt Katniss en Peeta één en ander over de producten die Minerva - zijn winkelketen - zoal verkoopt. Mam laat hen haar nieuwe halsketting in de vorm van een spotgaai zien. Sinds Katniss in de arena een speld met een afbeelding van die vogel droeg, is de spotgaai niet meer weg te denken uit de collecties van kleren- en juwelenontwerpers. Haar districtsaandenken zorgt zelfs voor meer inspiratie dan Finnicks drietand ooit gedaan heeft. Zelf stel ik een paar vragen over de Zegetoer, die ik op voorhand bedacht had. Of de Toer hen goed is bevallen, welke districten hen het meest zijn bijgebleven, wat ze er van vonden om op het podium voor een juichende menigte te staan. Maar ons gesprek blijft oppervlakkig en hoewel Katniss vriendelijk blijft lachen, kan ik in haar ogen zien dat ze stiekem al lang genoeg heeft van alle verplichte beleefdheden. Waarschijnlijk ziet ze ons - de inwoners van het Capitool - alleen maar als mensen die de hele dag niets beter te doen hebben dan dure kleren dragen, eten en naar de Hongerspelen kijken. Terwijl de overgrote meerderheid van de districtsinwoners in armoede leeft en elk jaar de Boete vreest.

Effie Prul, de begeleidster van district 12, maakt ons subtiel duidelijk wanneer het tijd wordt om de volgende gasten aan het woord te laten. We groeten de winnaars en mijn ouders keren terug naar het banket om een dessert uit te kiezen. In mijn eentje wandel ik door de grote zaal. Af en toe zeg ik iets tegen één van mijn leeftijdsgenoten, maar toch probeer ik vooral na te denken over wat mij nu te doen staat. Eerlijk gezegd ben ik nogal teleurgesteld in het gesprek van daarnet. Niet omdat Katniss en Peeta nogal ongeïnteresseerd overkwamen, want na alles wat ik in het Capitoolverzet gehoord heb over het leven in de districten heb ik eigenlijk het recht niet om over hun houding te klagen. Maar wat mijn missie betreft ben ik helaas niet veel opgeschoten.

Ik blijf net staan bij een tafel vol exotische vruchten wanneer ik opnieuw het hoofd van het vredebewakersleger in het oog krijg. Hij staat nog steeds te praten met het groepje ministers van daarstraks. Dat is waar ook, ik had me voorgenomen om eens te gaan meeluisteren. Ik kies een brochette van vers fruit uit en sta op het punt om langzaam naar het groepje toe te wandelen wanneer er achter de rug van het Hoofd plots een lid van de generale staf verschijnt. Ze wisselen kort enkele woorden en dan beent de leider van de vredebewakers met grote stappen de zaal uit, gevolgd door de minister van Defensie. Hun half opgegeten kippenbouten gooien ze gewoon in een vuilnisbak.

Er is iets mis, dat is wel duidelijk. En de minister van Defensie is waarschijnlijk niet voor niets mee naar buiten gegaan. Jammer genoeg stond ik te ver weg om te kunnen verstaan wat er gezegd werd. Zou het iets te maken kunnen hebben met de problemen in district 8, waar Fulvia mij en de andere verzetsleden onlangs nog over verteld heeft? Blijkbaar zijn er in dat district een aantal heethoofden die liefst vandaag nog een opstand willen beginnen, tegen de adviezen van het Capitoolverzet in. Sinds een maand of twee heeft de illegale organisatie Fagetri - de afkorting voor 'Families van Gestorven Tributen' - ook daar voet aan de grond gekregen. Via hen weten we dat de onvrede bij de textielarbeiders zo ongeveer een hoogtepunt heeft bereikt.

Op zich is dat natuurlijk geen slechte zaak voor het Verzet, maar Fulvia en Plutarch zijn allebei van mening dat het nu nog veel te vroeg is voor een echte opstand. Om een kans op slagen te hebben, moeten we eerst het ondergrondse verzet in de districten beter uitbouwen en organiseren. Dat is in ieder geval wat ik Fulvia op de laatste vergadering heb horen beweren. Het Capitoolverzet heeft Fagetri gevraagd om de rebellen in 8 er zo snel mogelijk van te overtuigen dat het verstandiger is om nog wat te wachten. Maar of dat gelukt is, weet ik niet.

De overgebleven ministers gaan in een afgelegen hoekje van de feestzaal bij elkaar zitten en beginnen druk te fluisteren. Niemand van de andere feestvierders let op hen, zeker niet nu het buffet nog een keer wordt aangevuld met een heleboel nieuwe gerechten. Vanuit mijn ooghoek zie ik dat Katniss en Peeta alweer in gesprek zijn met iemand anders. Ik wou dat ik het groepje ministers kon afluisteren, maar dat idee verwerp ik al snel. Het is gewoon veel te riskant om dat nu te proberen. Ze doen duidelijk hun best om zo stil mogelijk te praten. Ik zou er al letterlijk met mijn neus bovenop moeten gaan staan om iets te kunnen horen. En omdat ze met opzet een eindje van de andere feestvierders af zijn gaan zitten, zou ik mezelf zeker verdacht maken als ik uitgerekend nu in hun buurt ga rondhangen. Spioneren zit er dus niet in.

Geïrriteerd slenter ik weg. Een geheime missie is nog moeilijker dan ik dacht. Verder dan een aantal vage vermoedens ben ik eigenlijk nog niet gekomen. Fulvia heeft zelf gezegd dat vermoedens en geruchten eigenlijk niet zo heel interessant zijn, dus ik zou graag echt iets concreets willen zien of horen. Iets dat echt nuttig is voor mijn opdracht. Maar hoe kan ik dat voor elkaar krijgen?

Wanneer ik langs de vomitotafel passeer, besluit ik om voorlopig tevreden te zijn met iets dat ik _wel _kan en waar ik naar mijn gevoel vanavond nog veel te weinig werk van heb gemaakt. Een goede spion mag nooit opvallen, dat heb ik tijdens mijn opleiding vaak genoeg te horen gekregen. Je moet je gedragen zoals alle anderen. Vomito is het drankje dat je doet overgeven, zodat je alle gerechten in het buffet minstens één keer kan proeven. Op een groot galadiner zoals dit drinken alle gasten het, zonder uitzondering. Dus wordt dat eigenlijk ook van mij verwacht.

Met tegenzin neem ik een vol glas van de tafel. Pas nadat ik zeker weet dat op zijn minst een paar mensen mij gezien hebben, ga ik richting toiletten. Het is al maanden geleden dat ik vomito heb gebruikt. Want na alle verhalen over de voedseltekorten in de districten heb ik eigenlijk een afkeer van dat spul gekregen. Toen ik zestien werd, hadden mijn ouders me een nacht met Finnick cadeau gegeven en tijdens ons gesprek liet hij me heel duidelijk merken hoe hij dacht over mensen die hun eten met opzet weer uitbraken. Ook de rebellen van het Capitoolverzet hebben me meer dan genoeg verteld om het nooit meer te willen drinken. De geur van vomito herinnert mij ook nog eens aan het moment waarop de Spelmakers besloten om Kivo te laten sterven, en ik na een overdosis naar mijn kamer vluchtte omdat ik het echt niet wilde zien. Maar vanavond zal iedereen vomito drinken. Voor mij zit er dus niets anders op dan het ook minstens één keer te doen.

Wanneer ik de WC-ruimte binnenkom, zie ik dat het laatste toilethokje nog vrij is. Misschien zou ik de inhoud van mijn glas gewoon rechtstreeks door de WC kunnen spoelen. Maar dan zal iedereen zich afvragen waarom ik niets meer eet. Even later sta ik voor het toilet en hou ik met mijn vrije hand mijn loshangende haren naar achteren. Ik herhaal nogmaals tegen mezelf dat 'niet opvallen' regel nummer één van elke goede spion is. Toch bied ik in gedachten eerst mijn excuses aan bij alle districtsinwoners voordat ik het glas aan mijn lippen zet.

Met een leeg glas en een lege maag keer ik terug naar de feestzaal. Het eerste wat ik doe, is het glas weer naar de vomitotafel brengen zodat het opnieuw gevuld kan worden. Dat hoort bij de etiquette van een galadiner als dit. Achter mijn rug staan een paar feestvierders die ook een portie vomito komen halen. Ik let niet echt op hen, totdat een deel van het groepje opeens begint te gillen. Snel kijk ik op om te zien wat er aan de hand is. Blijkbaar heeft Katniss' voorbereidingsteam Peeta een glaasje vomito aangeboden.

"Niet hier!" roept Octavia, de jonge vrouw die volgens de kranten nog niet zo lang lid is van het team en die hoopt om ooit zelf tributenstyliste te worden.

"Je moet het daar doen," legt één van haar collega's met een gebaar richting toiletruimte uit. "Anders komt het hier allemaal op de grond terecht!"

Wanneer ik Peeta aarzelend hoor vragen of hij hiervan zal gaan overgeven, besef ik hoe moeilijk dit moet zijn voor hem en Katniss. Uit de verhalen van Fagetri en Capitoolverzet weet ik dat district 12 niet alleen het kleinste en het armste, maar ook het hongerigste district van heel Panem is. Tijdens de Spelen van vorig jaar kon je duidelijk zien dat Katniss blijkbaar al heel wat ervaring had in het schieten met pijl en boog. Vreemd genoeg heb ik er nooit eerder bij stil gestaan, maar het zou weleens heel goed kunnen dat ze zichzelf heeft leren jagen om haar honger - en die van haar familie - te kunnen stillen. Iets waar het voorbereidingsteam van district 12 zich zo te zien ook niet bewust van is. Octavia antwoordt gewoon dat iedereen vomito drinkt omdat een feest als dit anders helemaal niet leuk zou zijn. Dat klinkt Peeta blijkbaar helemaal absurd in de oren, want hij neemt zijn verloofde bij de arm en vraagt haar om samen te gaan dansen. Misschien wil hij eigenlijk vooral bij die tafel vol vomitoglazen weg zijn.

Katniss en Peeta wandelen samen naar de dansvloer in het midden van de zaal. Ik aarzel geen moment en ga voorzichtig achter hen aan. Dit zou weleens de kans kunnen zijn waar ik op heb gewacht. Het was immers mijn taak om na te gaan hoe ze zelf denken over de onrust in Panem. En aan de manier waarop Peeta daarnet zijn volle glas weer op tafel zette - alsof het iets gevaarlijks was - kon je duidelijk merken dat hij behoorlijk van zijn stuk gebracht was. Net zoals Katniss zelf, waarschijnlijk. Als er vanavond een moment is waarop ze hun masker zullen laten vallen, dan nu toch wel.

Op de dansvloer is het een stuk drukker dan daarstraks. In de buurt van Katniss en Peeta zijn verschillende andere koppeltjes aan het dansen, dus ik kan vlak bij hen gaan staan zonder dat het verdacht overkomt. Voor alle veiligheid draai ik mijn rug naar de twee winnaars uit district 12 en vang ik hun beeld in mijn handspiegel terwijl ik doe alsof ik mijn make-up aan het bijwerken ben. Een tiental meter verderop zie ik twee vrouwen precies hetzelfde doen als ik, ook allebei met hun eigen spiegeltje. Wanneer Peeta na een tijdje zijn mond opendoet, kan ik hem ondanks het geroezemoes in de zaal toch vrij goed horen. Het is niet zo gemakkelijk om iemand af te luisteren terwijl er op de achtergrond andere gesprekken bezig zijn. Maar ook daar hebben we in de spionnenopleiding op geoefend.

"Je doet braaf mee," zegt hij, "je denkt dat je het wel aankunt, dat ze misschien best meevallen, en dan …"

Verder dan dat komt hij niet. Misschien weet hij niet echt wat hij er nog aan kan toevoegen. Katniss sluit kort haar ogen, alsof ze aan iets treurigs denkt.

"Peeta, we moeten ons hier voor hun plezier doodvechten," antwoordt ze uiteindelijk. "Dit stelt in verhouding niets voor."

"Dat weet ik," geeft Peeta toe. "Dat weet ik wel. Maar soms kan ik er gewoon niet meer tegen. Dan wordt het zo erg dat ik … dat ik mezelf bijna niet meer in de hand heb."

Ik probeer het gesprek zo goed mogelijk te volgen, terwijl ik nog steeds in de weer ben met mijn eyeliner. Iets zegt mij dat dit weleens interessant zou kunnen worden.

"Misschien hadden we het anders moeten doen, Katniss," gaat hij verder.

"Hadden we wát anders moeten doen?"

Wanneer Peeta's antwoord komt, klinkt het zachtjes. Toch kan ik hem woord voor woord verstaan.

"Misschien hadden we niet moeten proberen om de districten tot bedaren te brengen."

In mijn handspiegel zie ik hoe Katniss schichtig om zich heen kijkt, en dan blijkbaar besluit dat niemand iets gemerkt heeft. Het stelletje dat vlak naast hen danst, heeft duidelijk al een paar glazen sterkedank te veel op. De twee meisjes links van ons zijn veel te druk bezig met het bewonderen van elkaars armbanden. Waarschijnlijk ben ik inderdaad de enige die Peeta gehoord heeft. En voor Katniss zal het lijken alsof ik al mijn aandacht bij het in orde brengen van mijn make-up had. Ze staart in ieder geval nog steeds niet rechtstreeks in mijn spiegel, wat een goed teken is. Als iemand dat _wel_ doet, betekent dat gewoonlijk dat hij of zij ontdekt heeft waar je mee bezig bent. Ook dat hebben we in de opleiding geleerd. Maar blijkbaar is Katniss er van overtuigd dat de kust veilig is. Als Peeta een beetje onbeholpen "Sorry" mompelt, antwoordt ze gewoon dat hij iets als dit beter voor thuis kan bewaren.

Ik berg mijn handspiegel en eyeliner weer op in mijn handtas en wandel tevreden weg van de dansvloer. Die ene opmerking van daarnet heeft misschien wel mijn hele avond gered. Dit is het soort informatie waar Plutarch en Fulvia op gehoopt hadden. Vanuit mijn ooghoeken zie ik nog net hoe Portia en Plutarch naar onze nieuwe winaars toe komen. Fulvia had me op voorhand al verteld dat Plutarch van plan was om vaanvond minstens één keer zelf met Katniss te praten. Hij hoopt zo een eerste stap te zetten om haar vertrouwen te winnen, en misschien zelf ook een idee te krijgen over haar houding tegenover de onrust in sommige districten. Maar met een Spelmaker in de buurt zullen Katniss en Peeta nooit echt het achterste van hun tong laten zien. In ieder geval niet zoals daarnet op de dansvloer.

Ik denk niet dat het een goed idee is om me vanavond nog veel met spionnenwerk bezig te houden. Ik weet immers wat ik wilde weten. Fulvia heeft zelf nog tegen me gezegd dat ik bij mijn allereerste missie beter niet al te veel risico's neem. Hoe langer je blijft afluisteren, des te groter de kans dat iemand je betrapt. Even later zit ik op een kussen naast een vijver vol felgekleurde visjes terwijl ik de fruitsalade eet die ik bij het dessertbuffet heb gevonden. Zodra mijn kommetje leeg is, breng ik het weg om het bij de rest van het gebruikte servies te zetten. De vomitotafel laat ik deze keer links liggen. Zelfs vanaf hier kan ik zien dat ruim driekwart van de glaasjes al leeggedronken is.

Ik herinner me nog wat het voorbereidingsteam daarstraks zei. Dat er niets mis is met vomito drinken op een feest omdat iedereen het doet. En inderdaad, als alle anderen het drinken, waarom zou je er dan vragen bij stellen of er een probleem van maken? Opeens moet ik denken aan die ene keer toen we in de Garage een discussie hadden over de vraag waarom wij allemaal vroeger ook fan waren van de Hongerspelen. Ik kan het me nu nauwelijks meer voorstellen, maar ongeveer een half jaar geleden stond ik zelf nog vrolijk in de Nocturna - een bekende discotheek in het Capitool - toe te kijken hoe alle tributen, inclusief Kivo, in paniek wegrenden voor een enorme bosbrand.

Uiteindelijk mengde ook Dennis zich in de discussie. Hij beweerde dat een aantal wetenschappers lang geleden ooit eens een paar experimenten heeft uitgevoerd waarover jaren later nog gesproken werd. Omdat ze aantoonden dat de meeste mensen eigenlijk heel slecht weerstand kunnen bieden aan groepsdruk, gezag en vertrouwen in een leidersfiguur. Als anderen in hun omgeving er geen probleem van lijken te maken, dan zijn veel mensen blijkbaar verassend vlot in staat tot dingen die je niet zo snel zou verwachten. Zoals iemand met opzet pijn doen, of anderen treiteren. Dennis gaf eerlijk toe dat hij zeker niet alles wist over die experimenten en dat er achteraf nog heel wat gediscussieerd is over de conclusies die je eruit moest trekken. Maar in de Garage waren we het er allemaal over eens dat die wetenschappers destijds op zijn minst voor een deel gelijk hadden wat groepsdruk en gezag betreft.

Zou het bij onze houding tegenover de Hongerspelen misschien ook zo gegaan kunnen zijn? Als je ouders en vrienden de Spelen normaal vinden, waarom zou jij er dan _wel_ moeilijk over gaan doen? Zeker als je merkt dat de regering - die zeker gezag heeft - er volledig achter staat en het mee helpt te organiseren. Dan lijkt het inderdaad alsof er niets aan de hand is. Zelf kon ik vroeger - niet eens zo heel lang geleden - toch ook niet geloven dat bijna alle mensen rondom mij het bij het verkeerde eind hadden?

Volgens Dennis waren veel proefpersonen minder geduldig met hun slachtoffers als niet samen met hen in dezelfde kamer zaten, of als ze hen als minderwaardig beschouwden. Ook dat laatste was vroeger één van mijn argumenten om de Hongerspelen niet erg te vinden. Ik dacht altijd dat de districtsinwoners zelf om de Spelen gevraagd hadden, omdat zij de opstand van de Donkere Dagen begonnen waren. Pas nadat Kivo stierf en ik echt begon te twijfelen, ging ik de fouten in die redenering zien. Misschien is juichen voor de dood van drieëntwintig tributen wel even slecht als zelf iemand anders pijn doen. Hier in het Capitool krijgen we de wreedheden van de Spelen enkel op een scherm te zien, terwijl de arena zelf kilometers ver weg is …

Ik schrik op uit mijn gedachten wanneer een ober me vraagt of ik opzij kan gaan, zodat hij de vuile kommetjes en bestek mee naar de keuken kan nemen. Ik kan maar beter stoppen met piekeren. Anders zullen mijn ouders misschien merken dat ik hier al een paar minuten in mijn eentje zit en zich gaan afvragen wat er aan de hand is. En nu mijn werk erop zit, is er geen reden om me niet te amuseren.

De rest van de avond laat ik het spioneren voor wat het is. Aan de bar haal ik mijn eerste glas champagne van de avond. Tot nu toe had ik doelbewust geen alcohol gedronken, maar dat is nu niet echt meer nodig. Ik zoek een groepje jongeren van mijn eigen leeftijd op - allemaal zonen en dochters van vooraanstaande capitoolinwoners - en blijf minstens een half uur gezellig met hen staan kletsen over het eten en over de vraag welke zegetoeroutfit van Katniss en Peeta de mooiste was. Geen gemakkelijke vraag, want eigenlijk zijn alle ontwerpen van Cinna en Portia even bijzonder. Bijna de helft van ons groepje kiest voor de donkerblauwe strapless jurk met diamanten die Katniss droeg bij hun bezoek aan district 2. Maar zelf herinner ik me vooral de groene zijden jurk die ze in district 5 aan had. Die was heel anders dan de meeste galajurken die je gewoonlijk op tv ziet, zowel van snit als van kleur. Misschien vraag ik ooit aan Pamela om voor mij een jurk te maken die er een beetje op lijkt.

De orkestleden die op de zwevende wolken zitten, hebben tot nu toe vooral rustige klassieke muziek gespeeld. Wanneer ze een wat sneller en vrolijker stuk inzetten, keer ik samen met een aantal anderen terug naar de dansvloer. Ik dans niet zo vaak, maar af en toe is het wel leuk om te doen. Hoewel mijn blauwe jurk tot aan mijn enkels komt, kan ik er verassend gemakkelijk in bewegen. Vooral omdat de rok breed uitwaaiert bij elke danspas die ik zet, zodat iedereen de goudgeborduurde bloemen kan zien.

Zodra het orkest opnieuw aan een trage wals begint, kijk ik op één van de grote staande klokken tegen de muur aan de achterkant van de zaal. Tien voor twaalf. Mam en pap hebben gezegd dat ze rond middernacht naar huis willen. Over een paar minuten zullen ze me wel komen halen. De winnaars en hun mentor staan blijkbaar ook op het punt om te vertrekken, want een eindje verderop zie ik hoe een aantal koks uit de keuken gekomen zijn om een paar gebakjes voor Peeta in te pakken. In zijn interview van daarstraks heeft hij zelf nog gezegd dat hij vroeger in de bakkerij van zijn ouders heel wat taartjes moest versieren, en dat hij daar waarschijnlijk zijn schilderstalent aan te danken heeft. Katniss staat naast hem en plukt nog snel een chocoladebloem van een grote taart. Gewoon met haar blote handen, ook al is dat niet echt volgens de etiquette. Gelukkig heeft Effie Prul, die net komt aanlopen om hen naar buiten te begeleiden, het niet gezien en stond er geen camera op haar gericht. _Maar wie is nu eigenlijk het meest ongemanierd, _schiet er opeens door mijn hoofd, _iemand die zonder mes en vork eet of iemand die zijn eten doelbewust uitbraakt terwijl een groot deel van het land met een lege maag zit? _Veel tijd om daar verder over na te denken krijg ik niet. Want op het zelfde moment duikt mijn moeder op die zegt dat het nu echt tijd is om te gaan. Met zijn drieën nemen we nog snel afscheid van de belangrijkste gasten. Even later wandelen we door de grote toegangsdeuren naar buiten.

Nu de zon al uren onder is, is het nog kouder geworden. Ik ben blij dat ik aan Pamela gevraagd heb om die twee mouwen te maken. Daardoor hoef ik nu niet met ontblote armen rond te lopen. Maar mijn schouders zijn onbedekt en ik zie nu al kippenvel op mijn huid verschijnen. Snel drapeer ik mijn lange haren eroverheen. Dat geeft toch een beetje bescherming.

Ondanks het late uur is het nog steeds gigantisch druk op straat. We komen maar traag vooruit en het duurt langer dan verwacht voordat we eindelijk thuis zijn. Douchen doe ik morgenvroeg wel. Ik poets nog snel mijn tanden en stap meteen in bed. Gelukkig hoef ik morgen nog niet naar school en eindigt de Wintervakantie pas overmorgen. De wekker op mijn nachtkastje geeft immers aan dat het al na half twee 's nachts is, en ik denk niet dat ik meteen in slaap zal vallen. Want ik merk dat ik nog steeds met mijn gedachten bij mijn missie van vanavond zit.

Ik kan er zo goed als helemaal zeker van zijn dat geen van de andere gasten iets verdachts gemerkt heeft. Anders zouden de vredebewakers nu - ondanks het late uur - al lang voor onze deur staan om mij een paar vragen te komen stellen. Wat dat betreft kan ik dus gerust zijn. Maar hoewel ik er daarstraks van overtuigd was dat mijn allereerste opdracht geslaagd is, begin ik nu toch weer wat te twijfelen. Eén enkele opmerking van Peeta is wel erg weinig om als resultaat voor te leggen. Aan de andere kant weten ze zelf ook wel dat dit mijn allereerste missie was. En in de opleiding kregen we te horen dat een beginner best niet overdreven veel risico's neemt. Maar goed, ik zal over niet al te lange tijd te horen krijgen of ze tevreden zijn over mijn werk. De volgende bijeenkomst van het Capitoolverzet is al over een tiental dagen.

* * *

**De tweede update van mijn verhaal alweer, en eigenlijk het eerste 'echte' hoofdstuk. Wat vonden jullie ervan? Vragen en opmerkingen zijn zeker welkom in reviews! **

**In deze AN wil ik als eerste zeggen dat de galajurk van Aludra echt bestaat. Foto's ervan vinden jullie op de Tumblr-pagina die bij dit verhaal hoort. De link naar die Tumblr staat gewoon op mijn fanfiction-profiel. Neem zeker eens een kijkje, want ik wist al heel lang dat Aludra tijdens het galadiner deze jurk zou gedragen en ik ben erg benieuwd hoe jullie hem vinden! (Uit ervaring weet ik dat de meningen over deze jurk uiteen lopen van 'heel mooi' tot 'vreselijk lelijk'.)**

**Waarschijnlijk weten jullie nog uit 'De keuze' dat Pan in mijn verhalen de munteenheid van Panem is. Ter herinnering wil ik hier nog even vermelden dat 1 pan ongeveer evenveel waard is als 1 Euro. Ik wil immers niet dat mijn lezers alle bedragen moeten omrekenen.**

**Daarnaast wil ik heel graag weten wat jullie van Aludra's truc met de handspiegel volgen. Dit was immers één van de dingen waarvan ik tijdens het schrijven niet goed wist of een echte spion het wel op die manier zou doen. Je loopt toch altijd het risico dat je betrapt wordt … al denk ik zelf dat gewoon rechtstreeks kijken gevaarlijker is dan alles via een spiegel volgen. Ik heb geprobeerd om bij deze scène goed op de details te letten (bijvoorbeeld de opmerking dat een starende blik van je 'slachtoffer' een slecht teken is, dat je moet oefenen op de manier waarop je de spiegel vasthoudt, etc.) Hopelijk heeft dit geholpen om het allemaal zo geloofwaardig mogelijk te maken. Als laatste wil ik hier graag nog vermelden dat ik het basisidee uit een misdaadroman gehaald heb, al heb ik wel heel wat dingen veranderd!**

**Tot slot nog wat extra uitleg bij de experimenten waar Dennis het in de Garage over had. Waarschijnlijk weten een aantal van jullie al over welke experimenten dit gaat, want ze zijn echt uitgevoerd en vrij bekend. Wie meer informatie wil, kan altijd op Google zoeken naar 'Standford experiment' en 'Milgram experiment'. Zelf leek het mij wel relevant om ze in dit hoofdstuk kort te vermelden. Eén van de dingen die mij als fanfictieschrijver bezig houdt, is de vraag waarom de mensen van het Capitool de Hongerspelen niet erg lijken te vinden en ze zelfs als spannende tv zien. Of de verklaring die ik hier suggereer de juiste is, blijft uiteraard een vraag voor discussie. Toch denk ik zelf dat dit soort dingen op zijn minst een deel van de verklaring kunnen zijn. Persoonlijk vind ik dit in ieder geval veel geloofwaardiger dan de stelling 'alle capitoolinwoners zijn sadisten'. **

**Tot over 14 dagen, voor het vervolg! **


	3. De eerste stappen naar de revolutie

**Ik begin dit hoofdstuk met een korte AN, om jullie er aan te herinneren dat district 9 in mijn verhalen verantwoordelijk is voor Drankproductie & Waterzuivering (het is dus geen graanproducent). Waarschijnlijk weten de meeste lezers dit nog van mijn vorige verhaal. Maar om verwarring te vermijden bij het lezen, wilde ik het graag toch nog eens kort herhalen. **

* * *

HOOFDSTUK 3: DE EERSTE STAPPEN NAAR DE REVOLUTIE

Het is al kwart voor zeven 's avonds wanneer de shuttle die ik genomen heb, eindelijk stopt in het station waar ik moet zijn. Ik let er op dat ik mijn zwarte rugzak, die ik normaal gezien als schooltas gebruik, niet vergeet mee te nemen en stap op het perron. Via de trap ga ik naar boven. Dan schuiven de grote toegangsdeuren voor mij open en sta ik in een rustige buitenwijk waar ik de afgelopen paar maanden al enkele keren eerder ben geweest. Ik hang mijn rugzak op mijn rug en wandel weg van het station.

Het is koud vandaag - amper een paar graden boven nul - en er valt een lichte motregen. Maar in de waterdichte jurk met lange mouwen die ik aanheb, voel ik daar gelukkig niet veel van. De binnenvoering is gemaakt van de extreem isolerende stof die ook voor slaapzakken en sportkleding gebruikt wordt. Een dun laagje daarvan houdt je al warm. Toch zet ik er stevig de pas in, want ik heb nog een wandeling van ruim vijf minuten voor de boeg en om zeven uur begint de vergadering al.

Het is al helemaal donker en onderweg kom ik maar een paar voorbijgangers tegen. Waarschijnlijk mensen die nu pas klaar zijn met werken en liefst zo snel mogelijk thuis willen geraken. Of misschien zijn ze onderweg naar een café of bioscoopzaal, want dat is ook het excuus dat ik daarstraks aan mijn ouders heb verteld. Over het algemeen heb ik de indruk dat het Capitool een redelijk veilige stad is, dus echt eng vind ik het niet om 's avonds alleen over straat te lopen. Maar met dit gure weer ben ik toch blij dat het appartement waar de vergadering van het Capitoolverzet vanavond doorgaat niet al te ver van het transferstation ligt.

Even later sla ik een smal zijstraatje in dat al na een honderdtal meter doodloopt. Zodra ik bij de blinde tuinmuur aan het einde van het steegje kom, werp ik een snelle maar aandachtige blik op de bewakingscamera die links van mij onder de dakgoot van het laatste huis hangt. Normaal gezien zou er nu een rood lampje moeten gaan branden terwijl de lens mijn bewegingen volgt. Maar zoals ik al verwacht had, gebeurt er niets. Het is niet de eerste keer dat ik een defecte camera zie. In het Capitool hangen er zo veel beveiligingscamera's dat er elke dag wel een paar stuk gaan. Op zich is het dus niet echt ongewoon. Maar ik weet dat dit exemplaar doelbewust onklaar gemaakt is door enkele leden van het Capitoolverzet. Omdat hij 'slechts' in een onbelangrijk steegje van een doodgewone buitenwijk hangt, zal het waarschijnlijk nog op zijn minst een paar weken duren voordat deze camera aan de beurt komt voor een reparatie.

Ik kijk nogmaals om me heen en zodra ik zeker weet dat de kust veilig is, glip ik het portiek aan het einde van de straat in. Eigenlijk is het niet veel meer dan een kleine inham. Net groot genoeg om plaats te bieden aan twee of drie bewoners die de voordeur van dit flatgebouw willen opendoen zonder dat ze in de regen hoeven te staan. Veel licht is er niet, maar dankzij de straatlampen die ook in dit steegje staan, kan ik toch ruim voldoende zien. Snel trek ik mijn jurk over mijn hoofd, zodat het donkere T-shirt en de zwarte, strak zittende broek die ik eronder draag tevoorschijn komen. Ik prop de jurk in de rugzak en schuif daarna mijn broekspijpen, die ik tot net boven mijn knieën opgerold had, weer naar beneden.

Wanneer ik voorzichtig om de hoek van het portiek heen kijk, is er nog steeds niemand te zien. Ik doe een aantal passen naar voren en hurk neer bij het ronde riooldeksel aan het einde van de straat. Het capitoolembleem dat er in reliëf op afgebeeld staat, glanst in het licht van de straatlampen. In de spionnenopleiding hebben we geleerd hoe je zo'n deksel snel en eenvoudig kan openen. Nog geen halve minuut later hou ik me met één hand vast aan de ijzeren ladder in de schacht terwijl ik met de andere het deksel boven mij weer op zijn plaats schuif. Het zou natuurlijk veel gemakkelijker zijn om gewoon via de inkomhal en de gang naar binnen te gaan. Maar dat doen wij, de leden van het Capitoolverzet, zo weinig mogelijk. Een vrij grote groep die regelmatig samenkomt in hetzelfde appartement zou de aandacht van de andere bewoners in het gebouw kunnen trekken. Daarom proberen we bij geheime verzetsvergaderingen meestal om via de riolering te gaan. Ik controleer nog eens of het deksel stevig op zijn plaats ligt, en dan daal ik via de ladder af naar de tunnels onder de stad.

Sinds ik lid ben van het Capitoolverzet, heb ik heel wat bijgeleerd over het Transfer- en rioolnetwerk. We gebruiken dit doolhof van tunnels en buizen vaak als we ergens willen geraken zonder dat iemand ons ziet. Daarnaast is het ook een prima vluchtroute voor een spion die in de problemen komt, want er zijn maar heel weinig mensen die hier onder de grond de weg kennen. Zelf dacht ik eerst ook dat het me nooit zou lukken toen Fulvia mij ergens aan het begin van mijn training een hologram van het volledige tunnelstelsel liet zien. Maar eigenlijk is het eenvoudiger dan je zou denken.

De basis van het hele netwerk is de Transfer, die precies onder alle hoofd- en zijstraten door loopt. Evenwijdig daarmee - en slechts enkele meters lager - heb je het hoofdriool, dat op regelmatige afstanden via licht afhellende tunnels verbonden is met de Transfer. Vlak boven de Transfergangen loopt een netwerk van ventilatieschachten, om voor de nodige verluchting te zorgen. De ongebruikte schacht waar Doran en Leandro in slapen, is daar een uitloper van. Het allerdiepste niveau van het tunnelnetwerk wordt gevormd door de spoorlijnen voor goederentreinen die hun lading afleveren in één van de vele ondergrondse magazijnen. Zodra je die basisindeling min of meer begrijpt, kan je over het algemeen vrij vlot je weg vinden. Al zijn er natuurlijk nog een heleboel extra zijschachten, oude tunnels die niet meer gebruikt worden, en kamers waar bijvoorbeeld machines staan of avoxen gehuisvest worden. Hoe goed je het ondergrondse tunnelnetwerk ook kent, je moet altijd je aandacht erbij houden.

De Transfer zelf mijden we zo veel mogelijk, omdat daar toch nog een aantal bewakingscamera's hangen en we liever geen bestelwagen of shuttlebus tegenkomen. Maar vanuit het zijstraatje waar ik naar beneden ben gegaan, kan ik het appartement waar we vanavond zullen vergaderen gewoon via het hoofdriool bereiken. De afstand is zo kort dat ik de kleine Holo, die ieder lid van het Capitoolverzet tijdens zijn opleiding krijgt, vanavond niet eens nodig zal hebben. Toch zit het apparaatje in mijn rugzak. Er wordt verwacht dat je bij elke vergadering je Holo meebrengt.

Wanneer ik op de onderste sport van de ladder sta, doe ik een halsketting om waar een klein zaklampje in verwerkt is. Mijn rugzak hang ik op mijn buik. In de opleiding hebben ze ons uitgelegd dat je zo iets gemakkelijker door nauwe buizen kan kruipen en ik heb al vaak genoeg gemerkt dat dit inderdaad de beste manier is.

De zijtak die onder dit steegje ligt, sluit direct aan op de grote riolering. Daar kan ik gewoon rechtop over een smalle richel aan de rand lopen. Ik vloek binnensmonds wanneer ik bijna een spinnenweb in mijn gezicht krijg. Maar het stadium waarin in zulke dingen echt vies vond, ben ik al lang voorbij. Tijdens de opleiding zijn we een aantal keren in het ondergrondse netwerk afgedaald om het beter te leren kennen, en als jongste lid van onze groep wilde ik niet onderdoen voor de anderen. De enige keer dat ik luidop gegild heb, was toen er eens een rat zo groot als een bever voor mijn voeten wegschoot. Gelukkig is dat maar één keer gebeurd.

Mijn horloge geeft aan dat het bijna tijd is, dus ik doe mijn best om me te haasten. Op regelmatige afstanden hangen er kleine lampjes aan het dak van de tunnel. Samen met het lichtje in mijn halsketting is dat ruim voldoende om te kunnen zien waar ik mijn voeten neerzet. Het hoofdriool is volledig verlaten, de avoxen die hier instaan voor het onderhoud zijn waarschijnlijk allang klaar voor vandaag en teruggekeerd naar hun woon- en slaapcompartimenten. Ze doen alleen avondwerk als er zich een onverwachts probleem voordoet of als er dringende herstellingen nodig zijn. Dat is nog een reden waarom wij onze vergaderingen en andere activiteiten vooral in de vroege avond plannen. Omdat het al een tijdje geleden is dat het echt hard geregend heeft, ligt de richel er vrij droog bij en kom ik gelukkig snel vooruit. Nu hoef ik alleen nog maar de juiste schacht naar boven te vinden.

Elk capitoolgebouw dat wat groter is - zoals bijvoorbeeld een appartementsblok of een openbaar gebouw - is via een verticale buis verbonden met de riolering. Normaal gezien worden die verbindingen enkel gebruikt voor onderhoudswerken. Maar je kan via deze weg ook ongezien ergens binnendringen. Daarvoor moet je natuurlijk wel weten hoe je de toegangsluiken tot de schacht van onderaf kan openen. Het spreekt voor zich dat er maar _heel_ weinig mensen zijn die te horen krijgen hoe het sluitingsmechanisme van die deksels precies in elkaar zit. In principe mogen alleen de ploegbazen van de onderhoudsteams het weten, en ze worden erg zwaar gestraft als ze misbruik maken van hun kennis. Maar Plutarch - die als Spelmaker natuurlijk heel wat machtige vrienden heeft - is er een tweetal jaar geleden ook achter gekomen. Sindsdien leert elke toekomstige spion hoe je relatief snel en ongemerkt een gebouw kan binnengaan.

In het hoofdriool volg ik de huisnummers van de appartementsblokken, die met witte verf op de muur geschilderd zijn. Zodra ik bij nummer 24 ben, steek ik via één van de smalle bruggetjes het riool over om bij de juiste ladder te komen. Terwijl ik onder mijn handen de rubberen antisliplaag op de sporten voel, klim ik tot aan het eerste tussenplatform. Hier moet ik goed opletten dat ik de juiste schacht kies. Anders kom ik terecht in het gebouw aan de overkant van de straat. Ik neem de ladder die loodrecht naar boven gaat en hou halt aan het eerste toegangsluik, dat rechtsreeks uitkomt in de onderhoudsruimte van het middelste appartement op het gelijkvloers. Met de knokkels van mijn rechterhand roffel ik in het ritme dat we vooraf afgesproken hadden. Meteen daarna hoor ik een klik en draait het luik open.

"Ik dacht al dat jij het was," zegt Messalla, de capitoolrebel die in dit appartement woont. "Je bent de laatste, dus we kunnen meteen aan de vergadering beginnen."

Ik volg Messalla vanuit de onderhuisruimte - op de plaats waar ik thuis mijn badkamer heb - naar de woonkamer. Toen hij ruim twee jaar geleden bij Plutarchs groep betrokken geraakte, is hij doelbewust vanuit zijn oude flat naar hier verhuisd. Zijn familie en vrienden heeft hij wijsgemaakt dat hij iets te onvoorzichtig geweest was bij een aantal van de weddenschappen tijdens de tweeënzeventigste Hongerspelen en dus noodgedwongen naar een goedkopere woonst moest uitkijken. Niemand zou immers vrijwillig zijn flat inruilen voor één van de middelste appartementen. Want daar heb je slechts één badkamer en krijg je regelmatig werklui op bezoek. De centrale flat op het gelijkvloers is zelfs de minst populaire van allemaal, omdat die vrijwel rechtstreeks aansluit op het tunnelnetwerk. Maar de huurprijs ervan is wel de laagste van het hele gebouw. Het is natuurlijk ook het appartement dat je het vlotst vanuit de riool binnen kan, wat de echte reden is waarom Messalla hier is gaan wonen.

Wanneer we de woonkamer binnen komen, zie ik dat de zes stoelen rond de eettafel al bezet zijn. Net zoals de tweepersoonssofa die ze speciaal voor vanavond wat dichterbij hebben geschoven. Gelukkig heeft die een brede rugleuning, en niemand stoort zich eraan dat ik daar bovenop ga zitten. Dan neemt Fulvia, de vrouw die in het dagelijkse leven Plutarchs assistente is, het woord. Meestal is zij degene die onze vergaderingen leidt. Het echte hoofd van onze verzetsgroep is natuurlijk Plutarch, maar als Spelmaker heeft hij een erg drukke agenda. Hoewel er af en toe geroddeld wordt dat Fulvia bij sommige mensen wat hooghartig en onsympathiek overkomt, vind ik dat zelf eigenlijk nog best meevallen. Goed, ze slaat tegen ons vaak een nogal zakelijke toon aan. Maar dat is normaal als je een vergadering organiseert.

"Nu iedereen die vanavond kon komen hier is, stel ik voor dat we meteen beginnen," zegt ze. "Kunnen jullie allemaal je Holo aan mij geven?"

Ik rommel wat in mijn rugzak en haal het ding tevoorschijn. Ondertussen loopt Fulvia naar een doosvormig toestelletje dat ze daarnet op de vloer tegen de muur heeft gezet. Ze steekt de stekker in het stopcontact - blijkbaar wil ze de batterijen sparen - en draait aan een paar knopjes. Dan verbindt ze al onze Holo's met een dun kabeltje aan het apparaat. Terwijl wij vergaderen, zal dit toestel de recentste informatie over het ondergrondse netwerk naar het geheugen van de Holo's overschrijven. Tegelijkertijd worden ook de batterijen ervan weer volledig opgeladen. Omdat er soms nieuwe pods of zelfs nieuwe tunnels bij gebouwd worden, is het erg belangrijk dat een Holo regelmatig een update krijgt. Dus zorgen we ervoor dat dit bij elke bijeenkomst gebeurt. Zodra alle Holo's aangesloten zijn, keert Fulvia terug naar haar plaats aan het hoofd van de tafel.

"Vanavond," zegt ze, "staan er drie punten op onze agenda. Ten eerste wil ik jullie graag zo volledig mogelijk op de hoogte brengen van wat er onlangs in district 8 gebeurd is. Misschien hebben sommigen onder jullie al wat geruchten gehoord. Maar iedereen weet dat die vaak niet helemaal kloppen. Daarnaast moeten we bespreken hoe we vanuit het Capitoolverzet op dat incident gaan reageren. En als laatste zou ik ook nog iets willen zeggen over Aludra's afluisterwerk op het traditionele Galadiner. Ze heeft niet echt veel nieuwe dingen gehoord. Maar wat ze me verteld heeft, bracht me wel op een idee."

Ik voel me lichtjes rood worden wanneer iedereen in de kamer een waarderende blik in mijn richting werpt. Dus de uitspraak van Peeta was blijkbaar niet alleen interessant genoeg, Fulvia wil er ook nog eens iets concreets mee doen. Daar had ik niet echt op durven hopen toen ik twee dagen na het diner bij haar langs ging om verslag uit te brengen. Even kom ik in de verleiding om haar meteen te vragen wat ze van plan is. Maar ik weet dat ik nog een minstens een uurtje geduld zal moeten hebben. Aan de klank van Fulvia's stem te horen is er in district 8 iets belangrijks gebeurd dat nu onze aandacht vraagt. Ik ga wat comfortabeler zitten en we luisteren allemaal aandachtig naar Fulvia's verhaal.

"Zoals jullie allemaal waarschijnlijk al weten," begint Fulvia, "is district 8 één van de plaatsen waar de werkomstandigheden het slechtst zijn. Het werk in de textielfabrieken is zwaar, eentonig, en ook nog eens vrij gevaarlijk. Via Fagetri hebben we al genoeg verhalen over ongelukken in de fabrieken gehoord. In 8 hadden Plutarch en ik dan ook weinig moeite om mensen te vinden die zich bij de plaatselijke rebellenbeweging wilden aansluiten. Jammer genoeg zijn een paar van die mensen iets te snel willen gaan."

Fulvia pauzeert even om te drinken. Ze heeft mij ooit eens vertelt dat je van lang spreken soms een droge mond kan krijgen. Daarom schenkt ze bijna altijd een glas water voor zichzelf uit als ze een vergadering moet leiden. Nadat ze een paar slokken genomen heeft, spreekt ze meteen verder.

"Zowel wijzelf als de verantwoordelijken van Fagetri in district 8 hebben er altijd op gehamerd dat een opstand alleen kan slagen als ze goed genoeg is voorbereid. Dus vonden wij het beter om nog enkele weken of zelfs maanden te wachten. Helaas was niet iedereen het daar mee eens. Een paar arbeiders van een fabriek waar vredebewakersuniformen worden gemaakt, wilden nu meteen al in actie komen. Fagetri heeft nog geprobeerd om hen te overtuigen, maar ze waren niet meer tegen te houden. Zo kregen we twee groepen rebellen. De ene helft wou de opstand nog wat uitstellen om hem beter te kunnen organiseren, de anderen vonden dat de regering van Snow zo snel mogelijk moest vallen. Op de avond van het Zegetoerinterview en het Galadiner is die tweede groep inderdaad op eigen houtje een opstand begonnen."

Een aantal mensen in de kamer kijken verbaasd, en ook ik vraag me af waarom ik daar helemaal niets van gemerkt heb. De kranten in het Capitool hebben er in ieder geval geen woord over geschreven. Ik heb achteraf nog zitten piekeren waarom de minister van Defensie en het vredebewakershoofd die avond zo plots uit de feestzaal zijn weggelopen, want ik wist het echt niet. Maar Fulvia gaat zonder onderbreking verder met haar verhaal en beantwoordt daardoor meteen mijn vraag.

"Uiteraard is dat nieuws niet in de tv-journaals gekomen. In de districten zou het de onrust aangewakkerd hebben en in het Capitool zou het alleen maar paniek hebben veroorzaakt. Trouwens, na amper twee dagen was het allemaal alweer voorbij. Op de eerste avond hebben de rebellen een aantal grote successen behaald - zo hadden ze bijvoorbeeld het Communicatiecentrum van 8 veroverd - maar al een paar uur arriveerden de eerste bommenwerpers en extra grondtroepen. Ze waren ook van plan om het treinstation in te nemen, en een paar als vredebewakers vermomde rebellen weg te sturen om het nieuws te verspreiden. Maar daar zijn ze niet meer in geslaagd. Na anderhalve dag van zware gevechten werd de opstand zelfs volledig de kop ingedrukt. De vermoedelijke aanstichters zijn toen ook allemaal gearresteerd. Daarna heeft de regering één week lang de algemene noodtoestand laten gelden. Iedereen moest binnen blijven en alle treinverkeer van en naar district 8 werd verboden. Dat er daardoor geen eten en geen steenkool geleverd kon worden, moest de bevolking er maar bij nemen. Na die week moesten alle mensen gewoon weer aan het werk. Het regeringsleger heeft toen ook nog eens de fabriek opgeblazen waar het idee voor deze opstand ontstaan was. Buiten het district heeft niemand er ooit iets van gemerkt."

Nadat Fulvia is uitgesproken is het een tijdje stil, terwijl iedereen probeert om dit verhaal te verwerken.

"Dus dat betekent dat we in district 8 helemaal van nul af aan moeten herbeginnen?" vraag ik teleurgesteld.

"Toch niet," stelt Fulvia me meteen gerust. "Fagetri en de andere rebellen die het nog veel te vroeg vonden voor een echte opstand, zijn zo slim geweest om zich de afgelopen weken zo veel mogelijk gedeisd te houden. Daardoor heeft niemand hen ontdekt of verraden. Zij kunnen de rebellengroepring van district 8 opnieuw uitbouwen. Ze hebben zelfs al een nieuwe leidster gevonden. Maar voordat we het daarover hebben, zou ik eerst jullie mening willen horen."

Castor, een cameraman die hoopt om ooit de val van Snows regime in beeld te brengen, doet meteen zijn mond open.

"Volgens mij is het wel duidelijk waarom deze opstand mislukt is. Hij was gewoon niet goed genoeg georganiseerd."

"Dat denk ik ook," vult Messalla aan. "Met een wilde actie bereik je doorgaans weinig of niets. Al was het maar omdat je dan te weinig voorbereid bent op problemen."

De anderen knikken instemmend en ook ik weet wat Castor en Messalla bedoelen. Een paar jaar geleden, toen mijn ouders en ik nog in een andere wijk woonden, wou het stadsbestuur in onze woonwijk een park verkavelen om er een reeks nieuwe appartementen te zetten. Een zestal mensen heeft toen een soort actiecomité opgericht omdat ze het jammer vonden dat het laatste stukje groen van de buurt zou verdwijnen. Jammer genoeg heeft dat comité in de praktijk niets bereikt. Ze waren met te weinig en hadden daardoor te niet genoeg invloed om echt iets te betekenen. Toen ze onderling ruzie kregen over de manier waarop ze te werk moesten gaan, bleek inderdaad ook dat ze eigenlijk niet sterk genoeg georganiseerd waren. Het resultaat was dat het stadsbestuur hen geen moment serieus nam en hun opmerkingen gewoon heeft weggelachen. Waardoor die nieuwe appartementen er uiteindelijk toch vrij snel gekomen zijn. Fulvia en de anderen hebben gelijk: een wilde actie leidt helemaal nergens toe. Als je echt iets wil bereiken moet je eerst en vooral een goed onderbouwde organisatie hebben om op terug te vallen.

"Hun idee om pas na het begin van de rellen in 8 zo snel mogelijk de andere districten op de hoogte te brengen, was eigenlijk ook niet helemaal zoals ik het zelf aangepakt zou hebben," voegt Castor er nog aan toe. "Volgens mij is het beter om samen met de rebellen van zo veel mogelijk andere districten vooraf een datum af te spreken. Dan kunnen ze allemaal tegelijk in opstand komen."

"Dat hadden Plutarch en ik ook al bedacht," bevestigt Fulvia, "en de volgende keer willen we het inderdaad zo doen. We zijn nu aan het nadenken over de vraag welke dag het meest geschikt zou zijn. Daar zullen we jullie later wel meer over vertellen, want op dit moment weten we het zelf nog niet eens."

"Fulvia, daarnet zei je iets over een nieuwe rebellenleider in district 8," merkt Messalla op. "Hebben jullie al contact gehad met die persoon?"

"Plutarch en ik hebben haar onlangs zelf gesproken. We zijn er zeker van dat we op haar kunnen vertrouwen. Als er iemand is die de regering van Snow omver wil werpen, dan is zij het wel."

"Wie is het eigenlijk?" wil iemand anders weten. "En hebben jullie enig idee waarom ze blijkbaar zo gemotiveerd is?"

"Ze heet Paylor en ik zal jullie kort haar verhaal vertellen," antwoordt Fulvia. Ik leun geïnteresseerd naar voren, want ik vind het altijd boeiend om te horen hoe iemand beslist om rebel te worden. Zonder Kivo's deelname aan de vorige Spelen zou ik er zelf heel waarschijnlijk ook nooit aan begonnen zijn.

"Paylor is de oudste uit een gezin met vier kinderen. Haar ouders waren allebei textielarbeider, zoals bijna iedereen in district 8. Ook hun kinderen moesten in de fabrieken gaan werken zodra ze daar oud genoeg voor waren. Zoals ik jullie daarstraks al verteld heb, gebeuren er regelmatig ongelukken omdat de machines niet allemaal even veilig zijn. Paylors jongere broer is bij zo'n ongeval ernstig gewond geraakt. Hij zal nooit meer helemaal genezen en de kans is groot dat hij ook nooit meer zal kunnen werken. In arme districten betekent zoiets dat je eigenlijk gewoon een last wordt voor je familie."

Het is stil geworden in het appartement terwijl iedereen aandachtig naar de woorden van Fulvia luistert. De Hongerspelen die jaarlijks drieëntwintig jonge levens eisen, zijn niet de enige reden waarom we de regering van president Snow ten val willen brengen. We doen het ook omdat we hopen dat er daardoor misschien een einde zal komen aan de wantoestanden in de districten.

"Paylor was natuurlijk erg verdrietig na wat er met haar broer was gebeurd," gaat Fulvia verder. "Maar als kind had ze al een grote interesse voor techniek. Op school was ze voor het vak 'Machinebouw en Onderhoud' zelfs de beste leerling van haar klas. Na het ongeval van haar broer wou ze zelf iets doen aan de gevaren in de fabrieken. Dus ging ze in haar vrije tijd nadenken over een manier om het soort weefgetouw dat haar broer had moeten bedienen beter te beveiligen. Een paar maanden geleden had ze een technisch haalbaar ontwerp op papier gezet. De precieze details daarvan ken ik niet. Maar het staat wel vast dat Paylors systeem het werk een heel stuk veiliger zou maken. Volgens haar is het niet eens zo moeilijk om het op elke machine te installeren."

"Dat is toch goed nieuws?" vraag ik. "Duurt het nog lang voordat alle weefgetouwen aangepast zijn?"

"Dat is nu net het probleem," zucht Fulvia. "Paylors ontwerp zit goed in elkaar, maar het heeft één belangrijk nadeel. De machine zou er iets trager door draaien en dan produceert hij per dag natuurlijk minder stof. Niet erg veel hoor, Paylor heeft het zelf uitgerekend. Ze zegt dat het rendementsverlies ergens tussen de drie en de vijf procent zal liggen. Maar voor de regering van Snow is dat blijkbaar voldoende reden om het systeem niet te willen invoeren. Ze willen ook de kosten voor het ombouwen van de machines niet betalen. Ook al heeft Paylor met handen en voeten proberen uit te leggen dat die slechts éénmalig zijn. Zelfs bij de lokale fabrieksbazen waren er een paar geïnteresseerden, maar het is nog altijd de Capitoolregering die beslist. En dus gaat het niet door."

Ze was zeker gigantisch teleurgesteld toen ze dat hoorde," kan ik niet nalaten om te zeggen.

"Teleurgesteld?" vraag Fulvia sarcastisch. "Woedend is een beter woord. Jullie begrijpen vast wel hoe Paylor denkt over een regering die een productieverlies van hoogstens vijf procent blijkbaar belangrijker vindt dan de veiligheid van de arbeiders in haar district. Als iemand zich voor onze zaak wil inzetten, is zij het wel. Gelukkig was ze slim genoeg om in te zien dat het nu nog veel te vroeg was voor een echte opstand, en heeft ze de kant van Fagetri gekozen. Plutarch en ik zijn er vrij zeker van dat we met haar hulp de rebellenbeweging in district 8 opnieuw zullen kunnen opbouwen."

"Dat zal waarschijnlijk niet zo eenvoudig zijn als het lijkt," zegt Amalthea, een collega-spionne die ik ondertussen wat beter heb leren kennen. "Ik kan me voorstellen dat de vredebewakers in 8 voorlopig nog veel beter zullen opletten dan ze al deden."

"Dat is ook zo," bevestigt Fulvia. "In ons laatste overleg met Paylor hadden we het over de vraag hoe we de rebellen opnieuw moeten bewapenen. De vredebewakers hebben natuurlijk alles in beslag genomen. Via de trein smokkelen is in ieder geval uitgesloten, dat weten we nu al. De controles in het station van district 8 zijn een stuk strenger geworden nadat twee rebellen ongezien op één van de treinen geraakt zijn. "

Om me heen klinkt waarderend gemompel. Slechts een handvol mensen is er ooit in geslaagd om na beschuldiging van hoogverraad uit een volledig omheind district te vluchten.

"Eerst dacht de districtscommandant dat ze allebei gestorven waren bij de explosie van de uniformenfabriek. Een paar uur later kwam het bericht dat ze toch ontsnapt waren. De trein is na aankomst in district 10 grondig doorzocht, maar blijkbaar zijn ze ergens onderweg uitgestapt en te voet verder gegaan."

"Misschien hebben we die treinen helemaal niet nodig," merk ik voorzichtig op. "Stel nu dat een hovercraft de wapens in het bos achterlaat op een paar kilometer van de hekken. Zou er dan een manier zijn om ze later naar het district zelf te smokkelen? Het is maar een idee, hoor."

"Daar zit misschien wel iets in," geeft Fulvia toe. "Plutarch en ik zullen er eens over nadenken."

"Maar waar gaan we die hovercraft vandaan halen?" vraagt Timothy, een wat oudere man die ongeveer samen met mij werd toegelaten tot onze verzetsgroep. "Alle luchtvaarttuigen zijn eigendom van het regeringsleger."

"Aludra, en ook jullie twee," zegt Fulvia terwijl ze gebaart naar Timothy en de vrouw die naast hem zit, " kunnen jullie even weggaan?"

"Jullie kunnen in de grote slaapkamer aan het uiteinde van de gang gaan zitten," vult Messalla aan.

We staan alle drie meteen op en wandelen zonder protesteren de woonkamer uit. We weten waarom de anderen ons er even niet bij willen hebben. Hoewel het Capitoolverzet zijn leden zo volledig mogelijk informeert over de problemen in de districten en over de activiteiten van de rebellen, is er één ding dat nieuwe verzetsleden nog niet meteen mogen horen. Blijkbaar gaat het om iets dat echt heel belangrijk is voor het slagen van de opstand en dat dus absoluut niet mag uitlekken. Waarschijnlijk is dat de reden waarom Plutarch en Fulvia zo voorzichtig zijn met deze informatie. Ze vertellen het pas zodra je minstens negen maanden lid bent van het Capitoolverzet.

Ikzelf en de twee anderen die nu achter me aan lopen, zijn nog niet zo ver. Daarom sturen ze ons altijd even weg wanneer het op een vergadering ter sprake komt. Terwijl we in Messalla's slaapkamer met gesloten deur afwachten, maak ik van de gelegenheid gebruik om in de aanpalende badkamer snel even naar de WC te gaan. Wanneer ik klaar ben, komt Fulvia net binnen om te zeggen dat we ons weer bij de groep kunnen voegen.

"Plutarch en ik zullen zeker over Aludra's voorstel nadenken," zegt ze zodra we weer allemaal bij elkaar in de woonkamer zitten, "Maar we hebben nu niet de tijd om er verder op in te gaan. Vanavond heb ik nog iets anders met jullie te bespreken. Zoals ik aan het begin van de vergadering al zei, moeten we ook binnen het Capitoolverzet zelf reageren op wat er in district 8 is gebeurd. Hier in het Capitool weet niemand dat er een opstand is geweest. Maar daar willen Plutarch en ik verandering in brengen."

Fulvia haalt een notitieblok en een bundeltje foto's tevoorschijn en legt alles voor haar op de tafel.

"Samen met Plutarch ben ik op het idee gekomen om pamfletten te maken. Die gaan jullie in zo veel mogelijk woonwijken in de brievenbussen steken. Jullie krijgen op één van de volgende vergaderingen te horen hoe we dat uitdelen precies gaan aanpakken. We hebben al een manier gevonden om genoeg exemplaren te drukken, en Tigris heeft ook al laten weten dat we ze voorlopig in het verborgen keldertje van haar winkel mogen bewaren. Alles is dus geregeld, behalve de inhoud van de pamfletten. Vanavond zou ik graag samen met jullie de beste twee foto's uitkiezen en een kladversie opstellen van de tekst die erin moet staan."

"Een kort maar volledig verslag over de opstand natuurlijk," begint Messalla meteen, "en misschien kunnen we ook iets schrijven over de armoede en de uitbuiting in de districten. Hier in het Capitool weten we allemaal al lang dat de mensen daar een stuk eenvoudiger leven dan hier. Maar toch denk ik soms dat veel mensen - zeker de jongere generaties - er toch een iets te rooskleurig beeld van hebben."

"Dat waren Plutarch en ik inderdaad al van plan. Maar omdat de tekst niet te lang mag zijn, zullen we ons moeten beperken tot de problemen in de textielfabrieken van district 8. Er is trouwens ook plaats voor maximaal twee foto's."

"Dan kunnen we een beeld van de opstand kiezen, en een tweede foto die de gevaren in de fabrieken toont," zegt Messalla.

"Er moet zeker iets in staan over ondervoeding," voegt iemand anders er aan toe.

"En een korte oproep om het pamflet door te geven aan vrienden of kennissen die je vertrouwt," merkt Fulvia op. "Zo kunnen we per folder meer lezers bereiken."

Minstens een half uur lang discussiëren we druk over de vraag welke foto's we in de pamfletten willen plaatsen en wat voor uitleg we erbij zullen schrijven. De eerste paar minuten luister ik aandachtig mee. Maar al snel voel ik dat mijn gedachten beginnen af te dwalen. Het is niet zo dat ik tegen deze actie ben, want we zullen hier niemand anders mee in gevaar brengen. Volgens Plutarch werden er in vroegere oorlogen soms mensen gearresteerd omdat ze toevallig een illegale krant of folder in huis hadden. Maar dat zal in het Capitool niet zo snel gebeuren, heeft hij er meteen aan toegevoegd. Wettelijk gezien ben je niet verantwoordelijk voor wat onbekenden in je brievenbus steken.

En toch. Stiekem betwijfel ik of die pamfletten veel zullen uithalen, al durf ik dat niet zo goed te zeggen tegen de anderen. Veel mensen gooien de reclamefolders die ze in de bus krijgen gewoon weg zonder ze goed te bekijken. De helft van wat erin staat, is toch te mooi om waar te zijn. _Met dit product is uw aanrecht in één minuut brandschoon! _Jaja, het zal wel. En als de meeste reclamefolders vol onzin staan, hoe groot is de kans dan eigenlijk dat de mensen onze informatie over district 8 zullen geloven?

Natuurlijk is het uitdelen van pamfletten nog altijd veel beter dan domweg helemaal niets doen. En een beter idee kan ik niet meteen bedenken. Daarom zal ik zeker meehelpen wanneer we ze 's avonds laat in een aantal buitenwijken van het Capitool zullen ronddragen. Maar omdat ik er zelf eigenlijk niet echt in geloof, laat ik het opstellen van de tekst en het kiezen van de foto's liever aan de anderen over. Af en toe wil Fulvia over een bepaald onderwerp de mening van alle aanwezigen weten. Bij zo'n vragen geef ik gewoon een eerlijk antwoord. Terwijl het overleg verder gaat, begin ik nogmaals de kring mensen in de kamer rond te kijken.

Ik schat dat ongeveer de helft van alle capitoolrebellen vandaag gekomen is. Een normaal aantal, want ik heb nog nooit een vergadering meegemaakt waarbij echt iedereen aanwezig kon zijn. Je hebt toch altijd een goed excuus nodig om thuis weg te geraken. Ik ken niet alle leden van onze groep even goed, maar met sommige spionnen heb ik al interessante gesprekken gehad. Timothy bijvoorbeeld, was een chirurg die vroeger voor de Spelmakers werkte. Het was zijn taak om de lichamen van de gestorven tributen zo goed mogelijk weer in hun 'oorspronkelijke staat' te brengen - zo werd het genoemd - voordat ze in een houten kist werden teruggestuurd naar het thuisdistrict. Timothy hechtte de ergste wonden, zette gebroken botten opnieuw in de juiste positie en gaf tot slot elke tribuut een grondige wasbeurt. Vreemd genoeg is dat een baan met enig aanzien, ook al werk je enkel met patiënten die al overleden zijn. Maar in onze stad wordt het hoe dan ook al een eer beschouwd om op één of andere manier voor de Spelmakers te mogen werken.

Kort nadat de kist met daarin de allerlaatste dode tribuut van de vierenzeventigste Hongerspelen op de trein naar district 2 was gezet, heeft Timothy zijn ontslag aangeboden. Officieel omdat hij na vijf jaar aan een nieuwe uitdaging toe was. Aan mij en mijn collega-rebellen heeft hij de werkelijke reden verteld. Als een tribuut snel en efficiënt gedood wordt door zijn tegenstanders - wat vaak ook zo is, zeker in het bloedbad - dan vallen de uiterlijke verwondingen meestal nog mee. Toch halen de hovercrafts bij vrijwel elke editie van de Spelen één of twee lijken zwaar verminkt uit de arena. Daar om tv naar kijken, is één ding. Maar het voelt heel anders wanneer zo'n toegetakeld lichaam vlak voor je op de operatietafel ligt.

Bij elke tribuut waarbij Timothy heel wat moeite moest doen om hem of haar weer enigszins toonbaar te maken, groeide de twijfel. Toen op het einde van de vierenzeventigste spelen het stoffelijk overschot van de door mutilanten gedode Cato binnengebracht werd, was dat eigenlijk nauwelijks meer als een menselijk lichaam te herkennen. Die dag is er bij Timothy iets veranderd. Het heeft hem uren werk gekost om Cato opnieuw min of meer te doen lijken op de sterke, gezonde jongen die een drietal weken eerder de arena was ingegaan. Zelfs nu nog verbaast Timothy zich erover dat het hem uiteindelijk toch nog gelukt is. Cato's gezicht was nauwelijks meer te reconstrueren. Niet lang daarna is Timothy lid geworden van het Capitoolverzet.

Naast Timothy zit Amalthea, de vrouw van ergens halverwege de dertig die al jaren als treinbestuurster werkt. Als kind al had ze de droom om meer van de wereld te zien dan enkel het Capitool en de oude arena's waar we op vakantie gaan. Onze goederentreinen rijden dwars door de wildernis van Panem, in rivierdalen, door uitgestrekte bossen en langs de bergen. Dat was wat Amalthea ook wilde. Maar haar baan bracht haar op den duur ook in contact met de wantoestanden in de districten.

Gewoonlijk kom je als treinbestuurder zelden of nooit verder dan het station, want elke trein heeft een volledig uitgeruste slaapwagon voor het personeel. Toch kon ze af en toe een korte blik werpen achter de hekken die de districten omringen. Ze begon zich steeds meer vragen te stellen bij wat ze op die momenten zag, al was dat op zich nog niet genoeg om in het Verzet te gaan. Dat gebeurde pas nadat een inwoner van district zeven zich een paar jaar geleden voor haar trein wierp toen ze het station uit reed. Achteraf bleek het te gaan om een vader van twee kinderen die eerst zijn oudste en daarna ook zijn jongste zoon aan de Spelen verloren had. Dat heeft Amalthea doen nadenken, en het was ook de eerste keer dat ze met eigen ogen een verhakkeld lichaam zag. Toen ze daarover met één van haar vrienden sprak, die zelf al lid van het Capitoolverzet bleek te zijn, heeft ze niet langer getwijfeld.

En zo hebben we allemaal wel ons verhaal over het ogenblik waarop we inzagen in wat voor land we leven, en we niet langer langs de zijlijn wilden toekijken. Van de meeste mensen in onze groep weet ik intussen wat hen deed besluiten om lid te worden. Mijn eigen verhaal - met Kivo die te veel op Doran leek – heb ik ook aan zowat iedereen verteld.

Ik schrik op uit mijn gedachten wanneer Fulvia kort in de handen klapt.

"Dus we zijn het eindelijk eens over de tekst? Dan zal ik hem nog een laatste keer overlopen."

Ze leest luidop voor wat er op haar notitieblok staat. Gelukkig gaat uiteindelijk iedereen akkoord met deze definitieve versie. Ook ik moet toegeven dat de tekst goed in elkaar zit, kort maar krachtig. Nu maar hopen dat al ons werk van het afgelopen half uur niet voor niets is geweest. Al ben ik daar nog altijd niet zo zeker van. Zodra Fulvia klaar is met voorlezen, toont ze ons nog eens de twee gekozen foto's: een beeld van het grote plein in district 8 waar de vermoedelijke aanstichters van deze mislukte opstand aan de galg bengelen, en een foto van een jonge man die in één van de fabrieken blijvend gewond is geraakt. Zijn rechterarm is afgezet tot aan de schouder. Daarna bergt Fulvia alles op in haar rugzak en werpt ze een snelle blik op haar horloge.

"Ik zou graag ten laatste over een kwartier willen afronden, dus ik stel voor dat we meteen verdergaan met het laatste onderwerp van vanavond. Zoals jullie waarschijnlijk allemaal al weten, heeft Aludra voor ons gespioneerd op het jaarlijkse galadiner. Na afloop wist ze mij twee dingen te vertellen. Ten eerste heeft ze gezien dat de minister van Defensie en het hoofd van het vredebewakersleger tijdens het feest vrij plotseling vertrokken zijn. De reden daarvoor kennen we intussen. Omdat Plutarch en ik één dag na het diner via Fagetri alles over de opstand in 8 te horen hebben gekregen, was dat voor ons geen nieuwe informatie meer. Maar wat ze mij daarna nog zei, was veel interessanter. Het was iets waar Plutarch en ik zelf niets van gemerkt hadden en dat ons achteraf op een idee bracht."

Fulvia draait zich om naar mij.

"Misschien kan je beter zelf aan de anderen vertellen wat er op de dansvloer gebeurd is?"

Meteen begin ik mijn verhaal over het incident bij de vomitotafel en het gesprek dat ik daarna heb afgeluisterd. Er klinkt instemmend gemompel wanneer ik over Peeta's geschokte reactie vertel, vooral vanuit de zetel waar Doran en twee andere daklozen zitten. Zodra ik uitgesproken ben, neemt Fulvia opnieuw het woord.

"Als vrouw uit één van de rijkste families in het Capitool had ik er zelf nog nooit echt bij stil gestaan," zegt ze, "maar voor veel hongerige districtinwoners moet het eigenlijk wel erg zijn om te weten dat wij op feestjes vomito drinken. En zo kwam ik op een idee voor de verdere uitbouw van het verzet in district 9, onze drankenproducent."

Fulvia kijkt even de tafel rond, totdat ze zeker weet dat ze van iedereen de aandacht heeft. Daarna spreekt ze verder.

"Op dit moment zijn we volop bezig met het organiseren van een ondergrondse beweging in zo veel mogelijk districten, zodat we sterk genoeg zullen staan als we een algemene opstand beginnen. Fagetri helpt ons daar bij. Zij kennen de inwoners in de districten natuurlijk veel beter dan wij, en weten wie te vertrouwen is. Maar het is dus wel degelijk de bedoeling dat Fagetri en het Verzet twee aparte groepen blijven. Zo kan Fagetri blijven bestaan, ook als de rebellen zouden verliezen."

Daar heeft Fulvia natuurlijk gelijk in. Hoe goed we de revolutie ook voorbereiden, we zouden nog altijd als verliezers uit de strijd kunnen komen. Maar dat is iets waar ik echt niet graag over nadenk, en ook nu duw ik die gedachte snel weer weg. Ik heb destijds zelf besloten om me bij het Capitoolverzet aan te melden, en ik sta nog steeds achter mijn keuze.

"In sommige districten telt de plaatselijke rebellengroep al heel wat leden," gaat Fulvia verder. "Maar in een aantal andere - waaronder ook 9 - hebben we zeker nog extra mensen nodig. De verantwoordelijken van de Fagetri-afdeling in dat district hebben ons trouwens ook gezegd dat er bij hen eigenlijk nog geen echte leidersfiguur is. Stiekem de families van de tributen helpen is één ding, maar een echte gewapende opstand aanvoeren is nog iets anders. Ze zijn nu op zoek naar iemand die deze taak op zich wil nemen. Hoe dan ook moet hun verzetsafdeling nog een stuk groter worden dan ze nu is. Ze weten alleen niet goed aan wie ze het kunnen gaan vragen. District 9 heeft vrij veel inwoners en hoe meer mensen ze aanspreken, des te groter de kans dat het ontdekt wordt."

Fulvia pauzeert even om van haar glas water te drinken, en gaan dat verder met haar uitleg.

"Maar zoals ik al zei, de reactie van Peeta en Katniss op al die vomitoglazen bracht mij op een idee. Van alle mensen in district 9 zijn de arbeiders die in de vomitofabriek werken heel waarschijnlijk degenen die zich het meest bewust zijn van de enorme ongelijkheid in ons land. Want zij zien elke dag opnieuw hoe we in het Capitool met voedsel omgaan. Dus als je er even logisch over nadenkt, is de kans vrij groot dat we in die fabriek zeker mensen kunnen vinden die de regering van Snow graag zouden zien vallen, en die bereid zijn om daarvoor grote risico's te nemen," besluit Fulvia zakelijk.

"Dus jij vindt dat de verantwoordelijken van Fagetri in district 9 hun vraag aan de arbeiders van de vomitofabriek moeten stellen?" zegt iemand die aan de andere kant van de tafel zit.

"Dat is inderdaad wat ik wou voorstellen," antwoordt Fulvia. "Volgens mij kan het zeker geen kwaad om daar eens te gaan polsen. Wat denken jullie?"

"Ik ga akkoord," laat Messalla weten.

"Ik ook," voeg ik er aan toe. Want ik twijfel er geen moment aan dat dit een goed idee is. De uitdrukking op de gezichten van Katniss en Peeta zei meer dan genoeg.

Pollux, de avox die vlak voor mij in de zetel zit, steekt zijn duim omhoog om aan te geven dat hij het er mee eens is. Hoewel hij niet kan praten, wordt zijn mening altijd erg gewaardeerd. Dat het Capitoolverzet zijn leden kan vertellen hoe het ondergrondse netwerk precies in elkaar zit, is immers grotendeels aan hem te danken.

Uiteindelijk stemmen we allemaal in met Fulvia's voorstel. Daarna bespreken we wat de veiligste weg is om Fagetri in district 9 op de hoogte te brengen. Post en telefoon gebruiken we zo goed als nooit om een bericht vanuit het Capitool naar één van de twaalf districten te sturen. We doen dat eigenlijk alleen in echte noodgevallen, wanneer we geen andere opties hebben. Bij mijn eigen toelatingsbrief lag dat anders. Die moest helemaal niet langs het postkantoor of een ander controlepunt passeren, Doran kon hem gewoon rechtstreeks aan mij geven. We praten nog even door en uiteindelijk steekt Amalthea haar hand op.

"Overmorgen moet ik weer aan het werk, en district 9 is één van de plaatsen waar ik deze keer moet stoppen. Ik denk dat het mij wel zal lukken om de boodschap door te geven."

"Ken je de namen en adressen van de verantwoordelijken?" vraagt Fulvia voor alle zekerheid.

Amalthea knikt bevestigend, terwijl ze het zilveren kettinkje om haar hals een klein beetje herschikt.

"Goed, dan stel ik voor dat we hier afronden. Het is al tien over negen, dus het wordt stilaan tijd dat we allemaal vetrekken. Vergeet jullie Holo niet mee te nemen. Ze zijn nu volledig opgeladen en bijgewerkt. Voor alle zekerheid heeft Pollux daarstraks eens nagekeken of de klokjes nog juist zijn ingesteld, ook al zullen jullie die nu waarschijnlijk niet echt nodig hebben."

Ik neem mijn Holo aan en steek hem weer in mijn rugzak. Omdat het doodlopende steegje hier vlak bij ligt en het nog niet eens half tien is, hoef ik mij niet echt te haasten. Overdag zijn alle pods in de Transfer en de andere tunnels uitgeschakeld - behalve in oorlogstijd - maar elke nacht worden ze vanaf tien uur 's avonds tot zes uur 's morgens geactiveerd en is het daar beneden levensgevaarlijk. Daarom hebben al onze Holo's een digitaal klokje dat vanaf kwart voor tien begint af te tellen naar nul. Het is ook de reden waarom onze bijeenkomsten steeds op tijd laten eindigen. In een noodgeval zouden we alsnog gewoon langs de voordeur naar buiten kunnen, maar dan is de kans groot dat iemand ons ziet.

Messalla zet het luik in de onderhoudsruimte open. We kunnen natuurlijk niet allemaal tegelijk afdalen. Omdat ik toch genoeg tijd heb, ga ik achteraan in de rij staan. Terwijl de anderen één voor één naar beneden gaan, stoot ik Amalthea aan die vlak voor mij staat te wachten.

"Op school zijn we voor het vak Economie bezig met een reeks lessen over het goederenvervoer in Panem," fluister ik. "Binnenkort zullen we er een grote overhoring van krijgen. Welke districten ga jij deze keer aandoen, naast 9?"

Terwijl de rij voor ons steeds korter wordt, gaat Amalthea snel het lijstje af.

"Mijn collega-bestuurder en ik hebben ons schema gisterenavond gekregen. In het Capitool vertrekken we met een lading oude auto's en door de winkels ingezamelde lege drankflessen. Onze eerste halte is district 3. Daar worden de wagons met de auto's afgekoppeld en naar de metaalfabrieken gebracht om ze te recycleren. Bij ons vertrek uit 3 krijgen we nog een lading blanco drankblikjes mee, en dan rijden we naar district 9. Daar gaan ze de flessen uitspoelen en vullen. Met de blikjes gebeurt hetzelfde, en die krijgen in 9 ook nog eens het juiste etiket opgeplakt. Dan passeren we nog langs district 10, want we moeten een aantal lege melkvaten terugbrengen vanuit 9 en een voorraad vlees inladen. Daarmee zullen we weer richting Capitool rijden."

"Bedankt voor de uitleg, "zeg ik. "O ja, nog iets: toen we daarnet over vomito bezig waren, moest ik opeens ergens aan denken. Weet jij eigenlijk waarom ze dat spul in district 9 maken? Het is natuurlijk iets om te drinken. Maar is een braakmiddel niet meer iets voor district 6?"

"De meeste mensen zien het niet echt als een medicijn, maar eerder als een drankje voor op feesten," fluistert Amalthea terug. "Het wordt ook altijd in een mooi glas gepresenteerd, en niet met een lange bijsluiter erbij. "

"Ik snap het,' antwoord ik. "Al vrees ik dat ze er in de districten anders over denken."

Intussen is het onze beurt om door de schacht af te dalen. Ik laat Amalthea voorgaan en kruip daarna als laatste in de buis. Messalla sluit het luik boven mijn hoofd en ik hoor de klik van de grendel. Wanneer ik onderaan de ladder kom, zie ik in de verte de lichtjes verdwijnen van de rebellen die als eerste naar beneden zijn gegaan. Het duurt maar een paar minuten om vanaf hier terug te keren naar het putdeksel aan het einde van het zijstraatje. Samen met een aantal anderen klim ik naar boven en even later staan we weer op de begane grond. We zeggen elkaar gedag en dan keer ik te voet terug naar het Transferstation, waar ik de eerste shuttle richting huis neem.

* * *

**Het derde hoofdstuk alweer! Naast Aludra's eerste spionage-opdracht hebben jullie nu ook een vergadering kunnen 'bijwonen'. In dit hoofdstuk heb ik een aantal nieuwe namen genoemd. Sommige daarvan kwamen in de boeken al voor, maar andere personages heb ik helemaal zelf bedacht. Ze zullen helaas niet allemaal even uitgebreid aan bod komen in de rest van het verhaal, daar heb ik de ruimte niet voor. Maar een aantal van hen zullen we zeker nog terugzien. **

**Daarnaast ben ik erg benieuwd naar jullie reacties op Aludra's toch door de riolen. Toen ik voor de eerste keer Spotgaai las, vond ik het tunnelnetwerk onder het Capitool meteen al heel erg interessant. Daarom wou ik hier in mijn verhaal heel graag één en ander mee doen. Ik geef toe dat er in deze eerste 'rioolscène' nog niet veel bijzonders gebeurd is. Maar dit is dan ook bedoeld als een soort inleiding op het tunnelnetwerk en de manier waarop de leden van het Capitoolverzet het gebruiken. In dit verhaal zitten nog twee andere rioolscènes. Die zullen normaal gezien allebei een stuk spannender zijn dan deze!**

**Op mijn Tumblr-pagina heb ik enkele zelfgemaakte schema's van het tunnelnetwerk geplaatst. Erg gedetailleerd zijn die tekeningen niet. Ze dienen gewoon om een soort algemeen overzicht te geven van de manier waarop ik het tunnelnetwerk zie. Bij het uitwerken hiervan heb ik geprobeerd om zo trouw mogelijk te blijven aan de beschrijvingen in 'Spotgaai', al heb ik hier en daar wat eigen ideeën toegevoegd. **

**Er zullen zeker een aantal verschillen zijn met wat we uiteindelijk in Mockingjay deel 2 te zien zullen krijgen. Die film komt pas uit in 2015, dus tijdens het schrijven kon ik uiteraard geen rekening houden met de manier waarop men de riolen in beeld zal brengen. Dit is dan ook één van de redenen waarom ik er voor gekozen heb om de boeken te volgen in plaats van de films …**

**Tot slot van deze AN kom ik hier nog even terug op district 9. In mijn vorige verhaal had ik ooit eens uitgelegd waarom ik dit heb veranderd, maar dit is al vrij lang geleden en toen ben ik er ook nogal vlug overheen gegaan. Ik vind dat de lezers het recht hebben om te weten waarom een schrijver iets aanpast, dus wil ik deze keer graag een uitleg geven die wat vollediger is. **

**Ik ben wel degelijk van plan om mijn verhaal volledig in canon met de boeken te schrijven. Maar de bedrijfstak van districten vijf, zes en ook negen wordt in de originele boeken nooit vermeld. In de film/merchandising hebben ze van 9 inderdaad een graanproducent gemaakt. Toch heb ik er uiteindelijk voor gekozen om de boeken te volgen, en niet noodzakelijk de films/merchandise. Je moet hoe dan ook één van beide kiezen, want er zijn enkele verschillen (bijvoorbeeld: in de films bestaan Bonnie, Twill, Lavinia en Madge niet en zijn er ook enkele scènes uit de boeken weggelaten). De districtstaken die wel expliciet in de boeken vermeld worden, zou ik nooit veranderen! Ten eerste omdat ik netjes de boeken wil volgen, en ten tweede omdat ik de oorspronkelijke indeling van Suzanne Collins erg geslaagd vind. **

**De reden waarom ik voor district 9 graag een andere taak wilde, is dat graanteelt volgens mij veel beter in district 11 zou passen. District 11 is het landbouwdistrict, en wordt in de boeken ook duidelijk zo voorgesteld. Graan is - denk ik - één van de belangrijkste landbouwgewassen die er zijn. Voor mij persoonlijk voelt het heel onlogisch aan om dit naar een ander district te verplaatsen. In de originele boeken staan zelfs een paar dingen die suggereren dat het graan heel goed in 11 gekweekt zou kunnen worden: district 11 is wat oppervlakte en inwonersaantal betreft een groot district, is Panems belangrijkste voedselleverancier, en in boek één wordt zelfs gesuggereerd dat Thresh één en ander over graansoorten weet. Daarnaast is de naam 'Chaff' eigenlijk gewoon het Engelse woord voor 'kaf'. Daarom ben ik er vrij zeker van dat Suzanne Collins de graanproductie oorspronkelijk gewoon in district 11 gepland had. **

**Volgens mij is het idee van district 9 als graanproducent pas achteraf toegevoegd, omdat men voor de films en de merchandising graag een volledige lijst wilde. Ik geef toe dat ik niet weet wie de lijst met districtstaken aangevuld heeft. (Misschien was het Suzanne Collins zelf wel?) Maar hoe dan ook, district 9 krijgt in de boeken nooit een taak en dan zijn er nog de eerder genoemde hints i.v.m. district 11. Dus beschouw ik het eerlijk gezegd niet als AU om district 9 aan te passen. Misschien zal niet iedereen het daar mee eens zijn (en dat respecteer ik ook!) al hoop ik wel dat jullie snappen waarom ikzelf Negen = Graan nooit echt als canon beschouw heb. **

**Ik kan jullie ook nu al verklappen dat ik waarschijnlijk een derde verhaal zal schrijven (Aludra's POV van de gebeurtenissen in 'Spotgaai') en dat ik een bruikbaar idee heb i.v.m. de manier waarop district 9 definitief in handen van de rebellen is gevallen. Maar dat idee veronderstelt wel dat hun taak Drankproductie & waterzuivering is …**

**Nog een laatste toevoeging: dit wil helemaal niet zeggen dat ik de verfilmingen slecht vind! Integendeel zelfs, ik vond beide films erg geslaagd en heb er met veel plezier naar gekeken. De filmmakers hebben ook erg goede toevoegingen gedaan, zoals bijvoorbeeld de openingsscène van Catching Fire (Katniss die tijdens de jacht een soort flashback krijgt): die zat niet in het boek, maar ik vond het een hele sterke scène. **

**En daarmee zijn we aan het eind gekomen van deze toch al veel te lange AN. Ik ben benieuwd naar jullie mening over dit hoofdstuk (en dan vooral over mijn idee om het ondergrondse tunnelnetwerk in het verhaal te gebruiken.)**


	4. Hoog bezoek

HOOFDSTUK 4: HOOG BEZOEK

Met een zucht scheur ik een vel papier uit mijn notitieblok en leg ik het bovenop de tekst in mijn studieboek. Ik leun achterover in mijn bureaustoel en begin voor de tweede keer in gedachten mijn les op te zeggen.

_Dus een deel van de totale melkproductie blijft in district 10 om er kaas en yoghurt van te maken. De rest wordt in grote ijzeren vaten op de trein naar district 9 gezet. Daar zullen ze de melk afromen als dat nodig is, en bottelen als volle, halfvolle of magere melk. Een ander deel dient als ingrediënt voor yoghurtdrankjes …_

Onze leraar Economie heeft de eerste twee weken van het nieuwe semester besteed aan een reeks lessen over het goederenvervoer in Panem. Volgende maandag krijgen we daar een grote overhoring van. Hoewel ik er de afgelopen paar dagen ijverig op gestudeerd heb, wil ik de leerstof vanavond nog één keer herhalen.

Vroeger heb ik nooit echt grote studieproblemen gehad. Maar sinds ik bij het Capitoolverzet zit, zijn mijn schoolresultaten toch wel wat gedaald. Iets waar Fulvia mij vanaf het begin voor had gewaarschuwd, want spioneren kost tijd en brengt ook heel wat kopzorgen met zich mee. Mijn ouders hebben natuurlijk ook gemerkt dat mijn punten nu iets lager zijn. Gelukkig voor mij staat het vijfde schooljaar in het midelbaar algemeen bekend als een jaar met iets zwaardere cursussen en relatief veel zittenblijvers. Tot nu toe heb ik iedereen er van kunnen overtuigen dat ik gewoon wat meer moeite met de leerstof heb dan de vorige jaren.

Ik schuif het blad omlaag om te controleren of mijn antwoord juist was, en ga dan verder met de volgende paragraaf in het handboek.

_Het grootste deel van de in district 12 gewonnen steenkool gaat per trein naar de elektriciteitscentrales van district 5. Men verwacht echter dat deze uitvoer in de toekomst zal dalen, omdat hernieuwbare energiebronnen zoals windmolens en zonnepanelen belangrijker zullen worden._

Opnieuw schuif ik het blad naar beneden, en ik zie dat ik de tekst in mijn boek deze keer zelfs bijna letterlijk geciteerd heb. Blijkbaar ken ik mijn les toch beter dan ik gevreesd had. Bij de examens vlak voor de Wintervakantie is het mij gelukt om geen enkele onvoldoende te halen, al was ik voor drie cursussen maar nipt geslaagd. Economie was één van die drie vakken. Iets waar vooral pap zich wat zorgen over leek te maken. Daarom wil ik op deze toets - die meetelt voor het eindexamen - zeker een goed cijfer halen. En het goederenvervoer in Panem interesseert mij wel, dus het instuderen ervan is al bij al vrij vlot gegaan.

Na een kwartiertje heb ik het hele hoofdstuk over het transport tussen de districten nog eens volledig doorgenomen. Ik sta net op het punt om mijn schoolspullen op te bergen wanneer mam mijn slaapkamer binnenkomt. Haar lichtblauwe haar van daarstraks is nu lichtroze geworden, wat betekent dat ze een andere pruik uit haar uitgebreide collectie heeft opgezet.

"Aludra, kan je komen eten? De soep is opgediend, en onze gasten van vanavond hebben juist aangebeld. Je vader is hen gaan halen in de inkomhal."

Dat is waar ook, we krijgen hoog bezoek vandaag. Mijn vader is CEO van Minerva, één van de grootste supermarktketens in het Capitool. Daarom ontvangt hij in ons appartement af en toe belangrijke mensen uit de zakenwereld. Het huispersoneel is dan de hele dag bezig met schoonmaken en opruimen, en ze maken ook altijd een uitgebreid diner klaar. Snel duik ik nog even mijn badkamer in en leg mijn hand op het kastje dat je haren ontwart. Ik kan moeilijk met een slordig kapsel verschijnen wanneer de Minister van Handel bij ons komt eten. Mam en pap maken er niet echt een probleem van dat ik vanavond gewoon mee aan tafel zit. Ze vinden dit een goede oefening voor later. Want als kind van een bedrijfsleider zal ik over enkele jaren ook tot de hogere klasse van het Capitool behoren. De kans is zelfs vrij groot dat ik Minerva zal mogen leiden zodra mijn vader met pensioen gaat. _Dan kan ik inderdaad best goede punten voor Economie halen,_ zeg ik tegen mezelf.

Wanneer ik de woonkamer binnen kom, zie ik dat de minister ook zijn vrouw heeft meegebracht. Je kan wel merken dat ze met een hoge functionaris getrouwd is, want haar handtas herken ik als één van de meest exclusieve uit de collectie van deze winter. De hoeken zijn verstevigd met plaatjes van echt zilver en de draagriem is afgewerkt met edelstenen. Mijn vader stelt me voor als zijn dochter, en even later zitten we met zijn vijven rond de gedekte tafel.

Tijdens het eten discussiëren mijn vader en de minister eerst een hele tijd over de verkoopcijfers van Minerva en enkele andere bekende winkelketens in het Capitool. Zo te horen heeft pap goede zaken gedaan het afgelopen jaar. Hij overweegt zelfs om binnenkort drie of vier nieuwe filialen te openen. Maar zodra de woorden 'budgetbeheer' en 'marketingstrategieën' vallen, wordt het voor mij al snel te ingewikkeld om nog te kunnen volgen. Ik raak al snel afgeleid en richt mijn aandacht op het gesprek tussen mam en de vrouw van de minister. Die zijn over de laatste modetrends bezig, iets waar ik gelukkig wel over kan meepraten. Eerst hebben we het minstens vijf minuten over de nieuwe pruikencollectie die Portia onlangs gelanceerd heeft. Samen met Cinna is ze sinds vorige zomer één van de beroemdste stylisten in Panem, dus de hele voorraad was op amper één dag tijd uitverkocht. Maar mijn moeder heeft nu toch drie of vier door Portia gemaakte pruiken in haar kast liggen. Daarna praten we nog wat over make-up. Ik let er op dat ik niet continu aan het woord ben - dat zou nogal onbeleefd zijn - maar niemand verwacht van mij dat ik de hele avond stilletjes aan tafel zit en doe alsof onze gasten er niet zijn. Dan zou het immers lijken alsof ik hun aanwezigheid domweg negeer.

Zoals het de gewoonte is bij hoog bezoek, is het diner erg uitgebreid. Het ene na het andere gerecht verschijnt op tafel. Hoewel ik me alles goed laat smaken, let ik erop om niet te veel te eten. Als dessert heeft het huispersoneel één van mijn favoriete taarten gebakken en het zou zonde zijn om die te moeten overslaan. We hebben natuurlijk wel wat vomito in huis, maar ik ben niet van plan om daar vanavond van te drinken. Gelukkig hebben mijn ouders me nooit echt verplicht om dat te doen als ik er zelf geen zin in heb. Dus ik denk dat ik er deze keer wel onderuit kom. Wanneer de vrouw van de minister vraagt naar 'een glaasje om haar maag wat te ontlasten' ben ik zelfs degene die de fles uit de voorraadkast in de keuken gaat halen. Al ben ik niet van plan om ook voor mij iets in te schenken.

Na het dessert ontkurkt mam een fles wijn voor onze gasten, terwijl pap en ik snel de vuile borden in de vaatwasser zetten en het tafelkleed vervangen. De minister van Handel is vanavond vooral naar hier gekomen om met mijn vader te overleggen over een nieuw magazijncomplex dat men ergens in de loop van volgend jaar wil bouwen. Kleine zelfstandigen bewaren hun voorraden soms nog in een kelder of in een kamer achter hun winkel. Maar grotere supermarkten en modehuizen hebben doorgaans geen eigen opslagruimte. In de plaats daarvan huren ze vloeroppervlakte in één of meer van de enorme ondergrondse magazijncomplexen die verspreid over het Capitool liggen en die rechtstreeks met de trein bevoorraad worden. De goederen worden pas naar de winkels zelf vervoerd als de rekken daar leeg zijn. Nu men een nieuw magazijn wil bouwen, moeten alle bedrijfsleiders van echt grote ketens - zoals bijvoorbeeld Minerva - het eens geraken over de vraag welke bouwfirma het contract zal krijgen.

De minister opent zijn aktetas om er enkele documenten uit te halen waarvan ik vermoed dat mijn vader ze zal moeten lezen en ondertekenen. Helemaal onderin zie ik een voorwerp met een gouden glans liggen. Eerst denk ik aan een dure vulpen of brillendoos, maar daar is het te groot voor. Al lijkt het me niet echt beleefd om zomaar te vragen wat er allemaal in de tas zit.

"Misschien zullen jullie dit wel interessant vinden," hoor ik de minister van Handel op hetzelfde moment zeggen terwijl hij zijn hand dieper in de aktetas steekt. Hij haalt een rechthoekig, verguld kistje tevoorschijn en zet het in het midden van de lege tafel.

"Mijn vrouw en ik hebben dit samen gekocht op de Veiling van de vierenzeventigste Hongerspelen. Vorige week heb ik het aan een paar collega's van mij getoond, daarom zit het nog in mijn tas. Maar jullie mogen ook eens kijken als jullie dat willen."

Het verbaast mij niets dat hij dit aan zo veel mogelijk mensen wil laten zien. Als je iets kan kopen dat uit de arena komt, dan is dat een teken dat je er genoeg geld voor hebt. Na elke Hongerspelen worden alle door de tributen gebruikte voorwerpen - behalve de districtsaandenkens - openbaar verkocht op een grote veiling. De kranten schrijven er altijd een paar artikels over, en elke keer opnieuw verbaas ik mij over de enorme bedragen die sommige mensen geboden hebben. Vorig jaar ben ik samen met mijn vriendinnen Merope en Sirrah uit nieuwsgierigheid naar de veiling van de drieënzeventigste Spelen gegaan, gewoon om alles van dichtbij te kunnen volgen. Als minderjarigen mochten we zelf nog niet bieden. Maar we wouden het graag eens 'in het echt' meegemaakt hebben.

Ik buig wat naar voren om het kistje dat voor mij op tafel staat beter te kunnen bekijken. Het is bekleed met bladgoud en de zijkanten zijn versierd met plantenmotieven. In het deksel zijn een aantal edelstenen van verschillende kleuren verwerkt. Pal in het midden is met sierlijke reliëfletters het getal 74 geschreven. Wanneer de minister het kistje opent, zie ik op een kussentje van donkerrood fluweel een klein mes liggen. Het is een heel eenvoudig mes zonder enige versiering, al denk ik wel dat het houten heft niet zo lang geleden een nieuw laagje vernis gekregen heeft. Het lemmet glanst in het licht van de lampen aan het plafond. Waarschijnlijk is het eerst grondig schoongemaakt en daarna met metaalpoetsmiddel behandeld.

"Daar heeft u ongetwijfeld heel wat geld voor betaald," zegt mijn vader bewonderend, net op het moment dat ik hetzelfde denk. Dit is een wapen, en wapens zijn altijd duurder dan survivalspullen. De waarde stijgt ook als het voorwerp het verloop van de Spelen beïnvloed heeft of als het van een beroemde tribuut is geweest. De slaapzak en waterfles die in de rugzak van winnares Katniss Everdeen zaten, zijn voor heel veel geld weggegaan, net als de oranje rugzak zelf. Maar het stuk met de allerhoogste instelprijs van dit jaar was de zilveren boog - zonder pijlen - waarmee ze twee Beroepstributen doodde en zo uiteindelijk ook de Spelen won. Daar is echt een fortuin voor betaald. Ik herinner me nog dat één of andere steenrijke topbankier uiteindelijk het hoogste bod heeft gedaan. Achteraf zei hij dat hij de boog in de inkomhal van zijn appartement aan de muur wilde hangen, zodat al zijn gasten hem meteen bij het binnenkomen zouden kunnen zien.

"Het was inderdaad één van de duurdere items uit deze collectie, omdat er een tribuut mee uitgeschakeld is," antwoordt de minister van Handel.

Bijna doe ik een stap achteruit. Maar ik bedenk nog net op tijd dat ik mijn afkeer beter niet al te duidelijk laat zien. Een wapen dat effectief iemand gedood heeft, kost altijd meer. Heel even vraag ik me af wie het slachtoffer was, een gedachte die ik meteen weer wegduw. Eerlijk gezegd wil ik het liever niet weten. Om mezelf een houding te geven, neem ik het kistje van de tafel zodat ik het mes van dichtbij kan bekijken. Dan lijkt het tenminste alsof ik hierin geïnteresseerd ben. Maar wanneer ik de volgende woorden van de minister hoor, verstijf ik en laat ik het kistje zelfs bijna op de grond vallen.

"Eigenlijk viel de prijs nog mee. Het slachtoffer was een vrij onopvallende tribuut die toch geen belangrijke rol gehad heeft in de Spelen."

Die uitspraak klink me akelig bekend in de oren. Heeft Caesar Flickerman destijds niet iets gelijkaardigs gezegd in zijn aankondiging, de ochtend van de achtste dag? Het kwam in ieder geval op hetzelfde neer. Heel voorzichtig zet ik het kistje neer op de tafel, terwijl ik mijn best doe om mijn handen niet te veel te laten trillen. _Ze hebben dit mes toch niet gebruikt om …_

"Het meisje uit district 8," gaat de minister verder. "Ik weet niet of jullie je dat nog herinneren, maar ze stierf in de allereerste nacht van de Spelen."

"Was zij niet degene die in het donker vuur had gemaakt?" vraag ik aarzelend.

"Dat klopt. Zo hebben de Beroeps haar gevonden. Het was uiteindelijk Peeta Mellark die haar neergestoken heeft. Later is hij zijn mes kwijt geraakt toen ze allemaal voor de bloedzoekers moesten vluchten. De hovercraft heeft het een uurtje later uit de arena gehaald."

In gedachten haal ik opgelucht adem. Ik vind het nog steeds een beetje eng om op amper één meter afstand van een moordwapen te staan, maar ik ben toch blij dat het slachtoffer niet Kivo was. Na al die maanden heb ik het nog altijd moeilijk met de manier waarop hij gestorven is. Terwijl je eigenlijk niet kan zeggen dat we elkaar echt goed gekend hebben. Ik ben nooit dichter bij Kivo geraakt dan de dertig meter tussen het interviewpodium op de Stadscirkel en de bovenste rijen van de VIP-tribune. En toch weet ik dat zijn dood me altijd zal blijven achtervolgen. Misschien omdat hij gewoon te veel op Doran leek. Of misschien ook wel omdat ik dankzij hem eindelijk ben gaan inzien dat de Hongerspelen onmenselijk zijn.

Maar maakt het eigenlijk veel uit wie het slachtoffer van dit mes was? Er is een jong meisje mee vermoord. En niemand die hier rond de tafel staat, lijkt dat echt te beseffen. Je zou het ook niet meteen zeggen als je het ding perfect opgepoetst in zo'n mooi juwelenkistje ziet liggen. Want nu lijkt het meer een siervoorwerp dan een echt wapen.

Ik heb er nog nooit eerder over nagedacht, maar is dit niet één van de vele manieren om de Hongerspelen onschuldiger voor te stellen dan ze werkelijk zijn? En is dat misschien de echte reden waarom alle voorwerpen en wapens grondig worden schoongemaakt - en indien nodig ook gerepareerd - voordat ze naar de veiling gaan? Ik vraag me af of de minister van Handel en zijn vrouw eigenlijk wel beseffen wat ze gekocht hebben. Natuurlijk weet hij heel goed dat dit mes gebruikt is om een tribuut om het leven te brengen. We hebben het vorige zomer allemaal live kunnen volgen. Maar waarschijnlijk heeft hij nog nooit stil gestaan bij het verdriet van haar familie en vrienden in district 8. Want district 8 ligt ver van hier en is een plaats die we gewoonlijk enkel op tv te zien krijgen.

De minister klapt het kistje dicht en bergt het weer op in zijn aktetas. Hij wil de bespreking van het contract voor een nieuw ondergronds magazijn graag vanavond afronden. Enkele minuten later zijn hij en mijn vader druk bezig met het vergelijken van de totale kostprijs die door een aantal verschillende bouwbedrijven werd voorgelegd. Zijn vrouw is bij de tafel weggegaan om het grote wandtapijt dat aan de muur van onze eetkamer hangt van dichterbij te bekijken. Ze laat haar vingers zachtjes over de fijne, zorgvuldig geweven stof gaan. Mijn moeder komt naast haar staan en vertelt dat de gedetailleerde bloemenpatronen die het tapijt bedekken allemaal met de hand genaaid zijn. Terwijl ik meeluister, vraag ik me af hoe veel werkuren daarvoor nodig zijn geweest.

We hebben dit wandtapijt een tweetal jaar geleden in de duurste decoratiewinkel van het hele Capitool gekocht, toen duidelijk werd dat mijn vader regelmatig hooggeplaatste personen in onze flat zou uitnodigen. Want het spreek voor zich dat ons appartement dan een goede indruk moet maken. Je kan natuurlijk ook een tafel in een duur gastronomisch restaurant huren en je gasten daar mee naartoe nemen, maar iemand thuis ontvangen wordt doorgaans als beleefder gezien. Zeker als je een luxueus ingerichte flat in het Centrum hebt, zoals wij.

We wonen dan ook nog eens in één van de beste appartementen van het hele gebouw. Op de bovenste verdieping en aan het einde van de gang. De meeste mensen in het Capitool willen een flat die zo hoog mogelijk boven de begane grond ligt, omdat je daar een beter uitzicht hebt en het geluid van de verkeersdrukte in de straten er minder storend is. Je bent ook veiliger voor eventuele inbrekers. Daarom stijgen de huurprijzen per verdieping. Terwijl de middelste appartementen regelmatig werklui van het ondergrondse rioolnetwerk over de vloer krijgen, zijn de flats aan het einde van de gang gewoonlijk het rustigst. Vaak zijn ze ook iets ruimer. En uiteraard heb je hier langs twee kanten een uitzicht over de stad omdat je op de hoek van het gebouw ligt. Als je in het Centrum een flat kan huren op de hoogste verdieping van een wooncomplex en aan het einde van de gang, dan zegt dat iets over je inkomen en je status. Wat voor mijn ouders natuurlijk nog een extra reden is om de zakenrelaties van mijn vader hier bij ons thuis te ontvangen.

Terwijl pap en de minister aan de afgeruimde tafel blijven zitten om over het contract te spreken, ga ik snel even naar mijn slaapkamer om mijn handboek Economie te halen. Mijn vader en de minister zijn nu druk met elkaar aan het overleggen, en willen liever niet gestoord worden. Dan kan ik net zo goed in de woonkamer gaan zitten om de leerstof voor overmorgen nog één keer door te nemen.

Met mijn boek op schoot installeer ik me in de zetel. De deur naar de eetkamer staat wijd open zodat ik de stemmen van mijn ouders en onze gasten duidelijk kan horen. Maar omdat ik nu enkel wil lezen in plaats van echt te studeren, heb ik daar niet zo veel last van. Ik sla mijn boek open op de juiste pagina en begin weer van voor af aan.

_District 1 krijgt onder andere parels uit vier en dennennaalden uit zeven. District 3 stuurt een deel van zijn metaalproductie naar twee, zodat ze daar wapens en legervoertuigen kunnen maken. De farmaceutische industrie van district 6 maakt ook het basisbestanddeel van vomito, waarna dit met de trein naar negen gebracht wordt om het drankje zelf te bereiden…_

Ik ben zo geconcentreerd bezig dat de stemmen die vanuit de eetkamer komen me nauwelijks opvallen. Maar wanneer ik opeens het woord 'daklozen' hoor vallen, kijk ik op en laat ik mijn boek zakken. Blijkbaar zijn ze het eens geworden over het contract en zijn ze nu nog wat over koetjes en kalfjes aan het praten.

"Als het aan mij lag, zouden we alle straten in het Capitool schoonvegen," zegt de minister van Handel. "Niet alleen in het Centrum, maar ook in de buitenwijken."

"Mee eens," antwoordt mijn vader, "Ze veroorzaken al genoeg overlast. In plaats van hele dagen op straat rond te hangen, zouden ze beter een flat en een job zoeken. Zo moeilijk kan dat toch niet zijn? Wie echt aan de slag wil, vind je altijd wel iets. Vacatures genoeg."

"Als ze zich graag problemen op de hals halen, moeten ze dat eigenlijk zelf maar weten," vult de minister van Handel aan. "Ik ben er voorstander van om strenger tegen dat soort zwervers op te treden. Gelukkig zijn ze met niet zo veel en kom je ze maar af en toe tegen. In ieder geval steek ik altijd de straat over als ik er één zie."

"Wij blijven ook altijd zo ver mogelijk uit hun buurt," gaat pap verder. "Af en toe zie je hen in de buitenwijken langs de straat zitten om te bedelen, maar van mij krijgen ze geen cent. Ik snap niet hoe sommige mensen zo dom kunnen zijn om geld te geven aan iemand die zijn dagen wil doorbrengen met nietsdoen en in de stad rondhangen."

Ik klap mijn studieboek met een zucht dicht en ga rechtstreeks naar mijn slaapkamer. Daar hoef ik tenminste niet meer naar het geklaag van mijn vader en de minister te luisteren. Hoe beter ik de bezoekers van de Garage heb leren kennen, hoe meer ik me ben beginnen ergeren aan de vooroordelen die veel capitoolinwoners over hen hebben.

Op het eerste zicht klinken de dingen die mijn vader en de minister daarnet zeiden, natuurlijk heel logisch. Vroeger zou ik er misschien ook zo over gedacht hebben. Maar in de Garage heb ik geleerd dat niet alles zo eenvoudig is als het lijkt. Neem nu bijvoorbeeld Doran. Die verloor zijn werk als bouwvakker nadat hij door een ongeval op de werf een manke voet kreeg. Hij heeft daarna meer dan honderd sollicitatiebrieven gestuurd. Elke keer opnieuw ging de vacature uiteindelijk naar één van de vele andere kandidaten. Voor een bureaujob heeft Doran nooit het juiste diploma gehaald, want als kind wist hij al dat hij liever met zijn handen wilde werken. Hij is dan ook naar de vakschool gegaan. En hoewel hij daar een hele goede leerling was en op de werf veel praktijkervaring heeft opgedaan, is er natuurlijk niemand die een kreupele arbeider in dienst wil nemen.

Maar dat zijn dingen die mijn vader waarschijnlijk gewoon niet snapt, want zelf is hij in heel zijn leven geen dag werkloos geweest. Mijn grootvader heeft destijds de eerste winkels van Minerva geopend. Toen pap als jonge man net afgestudeerd was, mocht hij meteen beginnen in het familiebedrijf. Met elke promotie groeide hij door naar een hogere functie. Toen mijn grootvader bijna drie jaar geleden met pensioen ging, was het uiteraard zijn eigen zoon die hem mocht opvolgen. Mijn vader is nu CEO, maar zelf heeft hij nooit ook maar één sollicitatiebrief moeten versturen om aan werk te geraken.

Wat de minister van Handel beweerde over het zelf zoeken van problemen, geloof ik eerlijk gezegd ook niet meer. Onlangs bracht één van onze vaste bezoekers iemand mee die alles was kwijtgeraakt een zware brand in zijn appartement. En hoewel die man zwart op wit heeft kunnen bewijzen dat het vuur niet door zijn eigen onvoorzichtigheid ontstaan was, heeft de verzekeringsmaatschappij geen cent willen uitbetalen. Blijkbaar was er met zijn brandpolis iets niet in orde. Maar het ging om een klein detail waarvan zelfs mensen met een diploma Rechten moeite hebben om het echt te begrijpen. Kan je dan zeggen dat onze nieuwe klant zich helemaal zelf in de problemen gewerkt heeft?

Ik berg mijn schoolspullen op in mijn boekentas en ga naar de badkamer om alvast mijn tanden te poetsen. Omkleden doe ik straks wel, als de minister en zijn vrouw weer vertrokken zijn. Een gast goedenavond wensen in je nachtkledij is niet echt zoals het hoort. Mijn ouders zouden in ieder geval niet willen dat ik dat doe. Ik kan nog steeds het geluid van hun stemmen horen, ook al lukt het mij met een gesloten badkamerdeur natuurlijk niet om er een woord van te verstaan. Er klinkt zelfs gelach, waarschijnlijk zijn ze nu al over iets anders aan het praten. Maar toch heb ik wat moeite om het gesprek van daarnet volledig uit mijn hoofd te zetten.

Het is niet de eerste keer dat ik mijn vader zulke dingen over daklozen hoor zeggen, en ik begin me er steeds ongemakkelijker bij te voelen. Want ik weet nu al wat hij van mijn bezoekjes aan de Garage zal vinden. Soms vraag ik mij af of hij zich niet te veel laat beïnvloeden door de rijke, hooggeplaatste personen waar hij als CEO contact mee heeft. Die kijken natuurlijk allemaal neer op iedereen die het volgens hen niet gemaakt heeft in het leven. Het lijkt wel alsof ze hoe dan ook meer aan zichzelf denken dan aan andere mensen, want stuk voor stuk zijn ze grote fan van de Hongerspelen.

Een paar weken geleden hadden we hier thuis een belangrijke regeringsfunctionaris op bezoek, en die man was tijdens het diner de hele tijd bezig over de collectie arenawapens die hij verzameld had. Elk jaar koopt hij tijdens de Veiling één van de topstukken uit de net afgelopen Spelen. Deze keer was dat de pijl waarmee Katniss de jongen uit district 1 heeft neergeschoten. Hij beweerde zelfs dat hij het vooraf schoonmaken van alle geveilde voorwerpen een spijtige zaak vond. Een wapen waar het oorspronkelijke bloed nog op te zien is, zou volgens hem nog specialer zijn. Nu ik zelf tegen de Spelen ben, was dat voor mij wel even slikken. Maar mijn vader leek het niet echt te deren. Hoe meer hij als directeur van een groot bedrijf omgaat met mensen die vooral op geld en macht uit zijn, hoe meer hij zelf langzaam maar zeker ook zo lijkt te worden. Een volkomen meedogenloze zakenman zou ik hem niet echt durven noemen. Maar zijn mening tegenover mensen die op straat leven wil toch ook wel iets zeggen.

Ik houd mijn tandenborstel enkele seconden onder het speciale toestelletje dat de borstelhaartjes grondig schoonmaakt, en steek hem weer in het doosje dat bovenop mijn wastafel ligt. Daarna keer ik nog snel even terug naar de woonkamer. Onze gasten zullen nu wel op het punt staan om te vertrekken. Het zou onbeleefd zijn om me nu helemaal niet meer te laten zien. De minister en zijn vrouw staan inderdaad al bij de voordeur van ons appartement met hun jassen aan. Zodra ze weg zijn, zoek ik mijn badkamer weer op om me te douchen.

Na even nadenken kies ik zeep die naar jasmijn ruikt. Terwijl ik onder de warme straal sta, denk ik weer terug aan wat mijn vader en de minister daarstraks over daklozen zeiden. Ik heb mam niet horen meepraten. Maar toch ben ik er vrij zeker van dat ook zij zo weinig mogelijk met zwervers te maken wil hebben. Net als bijna alle volwassenen die ik ken. Hoe komt het eigenlijk dat ik zelf nooit echt in al die vooroordelen ben meegegaan?

Misschien omdat de allereerste dakloze die ik ooit in mijn leven ontmoette - de man in het Transferstation - duidelijk in een slachtofferrol zat. Tot die avond wist ik niet eens dat er mensen zonder huis bestonden. De eerste die ik tegenkwam, werd nog geen vijf minuten later al doodgeschoten door een groep vredebewakers. Ik kreeg meteen te zien hoe moeilijk het kan zijn om als zwerver in het Capitool te overleven, en heb dus nooit de kans gekregen om vooroordelen op te bouwen. Zonder dat ene incident zou ik waarschijnlijk gewoon alles geloofd hebben wat anderen over daklozen zeggen.

Ik draai de kraan dicht en stap de douche uit om mijn nachtkleding van het droogrek te nemen, maar het rek is leeg. Natuurlijk - ik heb vanochtend mijn pyama in de vuile was gegooid en ben domweg vergeten om een nieuwe klaar te hangen. Met een grote badhanddoek rond mijn lichaam gewikkeld ga ik naar mijn slaapkamer, waar ik meteen naar een schoon exemplaar begin te zoeken.

Blijkbaar ben ik ook nog eens vergeten om mijn bed op te maken. Het donsdeken en onderlaken liggen in een kluwen aan het voeteneinde, mijn kussen is zelfs op de grond gevallen. Met een zucht schud ik het deken uit en leg het weer op zijn plaats. Wanneer ik een hoek van de matras omhoog trek om het onderlaken weer tussen de lattenbodem en de matras te klemmen, valt mijn oog per ongeluk op de rugzak die nu al een hele tijd onder mijn bed verborgen ligt. Snel laat ik de matras weer vallen en kniel ik neer op de vloer. Ook al denken mijn ouders en hun vrienden heel negatief over de daklozen in het Capitool, toch heb ik er nog nooit spijt van gehad dat ik de mensen van de Garage heb leren kennen. En wat er ook gebeurt, ik wil dat ik altijd een herinnering aan hen zal kunnen bewaren.

Ik ga plat op mijn buik liggen en steek mijn rechterarm onder mijn bed. Op de tast vind ik een riem van de rugzak. Ik haak vier vingers achter de riem en trek het ding voorzichtig naar me toe. Enkele ogenblikken later zit ik geknield op de vloer van mijn kamer, met de feloranje zak naast mij.

Toen ik lid werd van het Capitoolverzet, waarschuwde Plutarch me voor de mogelijkheid dat ik misschien ooit betrapt zou worden en zou moeten onderduiken. Die kans is erg klein omdat ze mij normaal gezien geen echt gevaarlijke opdrachten zullen geven. Maar in theorie kan het wel. Vorig jaar - kort voordat ze me bij hun groep lieten komen - zijn drie van onze leden ontmaskerd als spionnen. Fulvia heeft mij en de anderen uitgebreid verteld hoe ze halsoverkop uit het Capitool weggevlucht zijn, waarbij ze al hun bezittingen moesten achterlaten. Het enige wat ze konden meenemen, waren de kleren die ze op dat moment aan hadden.

Dat leek me eerlijk gezegd toch maar een akelig idee, en daarom heb ik een rugzak gemaakt met de dingen die ik in zo'n geval absoluut bij me zou willen houden. Dan kan ik er in een noodgeval onmiddellijk vandoor gaan. Ik denk niet dat ik hem ooit nodig zal hebben, maar het geeft me toch een veilig gevoel.

De zak zelf heb ik bij Forestwalker gekocht. Hij ziet er exact zo uit als het exemplaar dat Katniss in de arena droeg. Sinds zij gewonnen heeft, is de verkoop van dit model enorm gestegen. Bijna al mijn leeftijdsgenoten willen er één. Maar zelf heb ik voor deze rugzak gekozen omdat hij erg stevig is en je er heel wat spullen in kwijt kan. Zelfs zonder de klep te openen weet ik precies wat er nu in zit.

In gedachten ga ik nog eens het hele lijstje af. Een dekentje van een erg dunne maar sterk isolerende stof. De roze jurk en zilverkleurige riem die mijn vriendinnen me op mijn zestiende verjaardag gegeven hebben. Het bonten ondergoed en de ballerina's die ik kocht toen ik na Kivo's dood met Dennis en Alcyone ging praten. Een paar crackers. Cash geld. Een klein flesje cola. Een dure gouden halsketting. Mijn fototoestel, eigenlijk een kleine Holo waarmee je foto's kan nemen en bewaren.

Die laatste twee dingen zijn misschien niet echt nuttig, maar ik zou het heel erg vinden moest ik ze kwijt geraken. De ketting heb ik van mijn vader gekregen. En aan sommige foto's die in de Holo opgeslagen zitten, heb ik mooie herinneringen. Vanavond wil ik nog een laatste voorwerp aan de lijst toevoegen.

Ik maak de rugzak open en begin in één van mijn bureauladen te rommelen totdat ik ergens achterin de schuif eindelijk vind wat ik zoek. De leren enkelband die Doran onlangs in een buitenwijk op straat heeft gevonden. Iemand moet hem verloren hebben, maar de eigenaar was natuurlijk nergens meer te bekennen. Doran kon er zelf niets mee doen en heeft hem daarom aan mij gegeven.

Hoewel ik het eigenlijk nog wel een mooie enkelband vind - gemaakt van bruin, ongeverfd leer dat in een simpel patroon gevlochten is - ben ik niet van plan om hem te dragen. Normaal gezien koop ik nooit zulke eenvoudige sieraden, dus mijn ouders zouden zeker willen weten waar hij vandaan komt. Maar omdat het een cadeau van Doran is, wil ik hem niet verliezen. Zeker niet nu ik de harde woorden van mijn vader en de Minister van Handel gehoord heb. Snel steek ik de enkelband ergens opzij in de rugzak, waarna ik de flap weer stevig sluit en de zak terug onder mijn bed schuif.

* * *

**Hoofdstuk 4 alweer! Dit is eerder een soort van tussen-hoofdstuk, al ben ik er zelf toch vrij tevreden mee. In dit soort hoofdstukken probeer ik vaak informatie te verwerken die van belang is voor het verhaal, maar die ik niet meteen ergens anders kwijt kan. Hier heb ik dat bijvoorbeeld gedaan met de manier waarop melk geproduceerd wordt. Volgens de logica van mijn verhaal zou dat district 9 moeten zijn, maar het is natuurlijk onzin om te beweren dat district 10 hier helemaal niet mee te maken heeft. **

**Daarnaast wilde ik de scène met het mes ook heel graag gebruiken. Ik heb me altijd afgevraagd waarom de mensen van het Capitool de Hongerspelen niet erg lijken te vinden en heb nooit geloofd dat ze allemaal van nature uit sadistisch zijn. Verder vind ik het ook interessant om de denkwijze ****van een fan en een tegenstander met elkaar te vergelijken (zeker als je bedenkt dat Aludra zelf ook ooit fan is geweest, en zelf redeneerde zoals een voorstander van de Spelen). **

**Het volgende hoofdstuk heeft weer wat meer met spionnenwerk te maken en komt normaal gezien over twee weken online. Maar ik kijk nu al erg uit naar jullie reviews van dit hoofdstuk!**


	5. Nachtwerk

HOOFDSTUK 5: NACHTWERK

Zo stil mogelijk duw ik de toegangsdeur van het appartementsblok open terwijl ik de grote handtas met pamfletten tegen mij aandruk. De scharnieren piepen een beetje, dus zodra de kier voor mij groot genoeg is om er door te kunnen, glip ik naar binnen en laat ik de deur zachtjes weer dichtvallen. Fulvia heeft mij en de anderen aangeraden om de lamp in de hal niet aan te doen als het niet echt nodig is. Gelukkig valt er genoeg licht van de straatlantaarns naar binnen om de reeks brievenbussen te kunnen zien die tegen de linkermuur hangt.

Ik knip mijn handtas open en steek snel een foldertje in elke bus. Goed dat ze hier geen kleppen hebben, daardoor kan ik een stuk gemakkelijker en stiller werken. Intussen hou ik mijn oren gespitst om elk verdacht geluid meteen te kunnen horen. Maar alles blijft rustig. Wie thuis is, zal nu wel in bed liggen. Zorgvuldig let ik erop dat ik niet per ongeluk twee pamfletten tegelijk vastpak, nu ik handschoenen draag. Al heb ik bewust het dunste paar uit mijn kleerkast aangetrokken. Toch waag ik het er niet op om ze uit te doen, want Fulvia heeft heel nadrukkelijk gezegd hoe belangrijk het is dat er geen enkele vingerafdruk op onze pamfletten staat. Dat is nog steeds één van de duidelijkste sporen die je kan achterlaten.

Zodra alle brievenbussen gevuld zijn, steek ik de overige pamfletten weer in de plastieken zak die in mijn handtas zit. Zo kan ik in een noodsituatie de hele zak met foldertjes en al in één beweging uit de tas trekken en weggooien. In één van de vuilbakken die op regelmatige afstanden op de stoep staan, of in een rioolput. Als de vredebewakers me hiermee betrappen, dan zit ik diep in de problemen. Gelukkig kan je die typische witte uniformen al van veraf herkennen. Eigenlijk zou ik me beter op mijn gemak voelen als we deze opdracht in groepjes van twee konden doen. Maar Plutarch heeft zo enorm veel pamflettenlaten drukken dat hij en Fulvia uiteindelijk toch maar besloten hebben om iedereen apart op pad te sturen. Per slot van rekening telt het volledige Capitoolverzet maar een stuk of vijfentwintig leden.

Toch heb ik tijdens mijn ronde door de straten al heel wat keren aan Alcyone's vriendin gedacht. Vorige zomer, toen ik in het appartement van Dennis was om over Kivo te praten, heeft Alcyone mij verteld hoe zij gearresteerd werd tijdens het ophangen van zelfgemaakte protestaffiches. En ze heeft er zwaar voor moeten boeten. Maar ik weet ook dat Plutarch en Fulvia er heel goed op gelet hebben dat je uit onze foldertjes niet kan afleiden wie ze geschreven heeft. Zelfs als ik de plastieken zak gewoon ergens over een haag in een tuin gooi en er meteen vandoor ga voordat iemand mijn gezicht duidelijk kan zien, zal het voor de vredebewakers achteraf heel erg moeilijk worden om echt zwart op wit te bewijzen dat ze van mij zijn. Zolang er maar geen vingerafdrukken op staan. Ik schud de gedachten aan Alcyone's vriendin van me af en ga snel weer aan het werk. Nog twee blokken van elk tien appartementen en dan ben ik volledig klaar met de woonwijk die ik moest doen.

Het is intussen al half één 's nachts geworden en ik zal blij zijn als het erop zit. Overdag kunnen we natuurlijk geen illegale foldertjes uitdelen. Daarom zijn we pas 's avonds laat op weg gegaan. Om te vermijden dat iemand van ons de ochtend erna vroeg uit zijn bed zou moeten, hebben we voor de nacht van zaterdag op zondag gekozen. In het weekend zijn er rond deze tijd nog heel wat feestvierders op de been, dus echt verdacht is het niet om nu de straat op te gaan. Het enige nadeel aan dit late uur is dat we bij eventuele problemen niet zoals gewoonlijk de ondergrondse tunnels in kunnen vluchten, want alle pods zijn nu actief.

Ik duik even weg in de schaduwen van de inkomhal wanneer ik een wijkpatrouille van twee vredebewakers zie voorbijwandelen. Zodra ik zeker weet dat ze deze rij appartementen gepasseerd zijn, duw ik de deur open en ga ik naar buiten. Ik ben ongeveer halverwege het grindpad dat me door de voortuin naar de straat zal brengen wanneer ik opeens geritsel in de haag vlak naast mij hoor, gevolgd door een luid geblaf.

Ik schrik me rot, en zonder er verder bij na te denken leg ik in een sprint de twintig meter af die me nog scheiden van het onbebouwde stuk grond aan de andere kant van de straat, pal tegenover het flatgebouw waar ik net uit kwam. Achter een hoge struik laat ik me plat op mijn buik vallen, met mijn handtas stijf tegen me aangedrukt. Ik vloek binnensmonds wanneer mijn rechteronderbeen bovenop een tak met doornen terecht komt. _Waar kwam dat stomme beest opeens vandaan? Zo meteen wordt heel de buurt nog wakker! Ik kreeg niet eens de kans om die pamfletten weg te gooien. _Net op dat moment gaat het licht bij de bewoner van de tuin met de hond aan, en zie ik dat ook de twee vredebewakers op hun stappen teruggekeerd zijn. Nu zit ik helemaal in de val.

Ik haal vlug de twintig foldertjes die ik nog over heb uit mijn handtas en leg ze tussen de wortels van de struik. Voor alle zekerheid gooi ik er nog een paar handenvol aarde bovenop, totdat ze helemaal onder het zand liggen. Als ze mij hiermee betrappen, dan hang ik. Ik druk mijn lichaam tegen de droge grond alsof ik er in wil kruipen en wacht met bonzend hart af. Gelukkig is het kluwen van takken dicht genoeg om me volledig achter te verstoppen. Ook al is het winter en is de struik dus kaal. Ik denk niet dat ze me vanaf de straat kunnen zien. Terwijl ik probeer na te denken over de beste manier om hier weg te geraken, hoor ik dat de eigenaar van de hond naar buiten komt en met de vredebewakers begint te praten. Luid genoeg om alles te kunnen verstaan.

"Ik heb daarnet mijn hond even in de tuin gelaten omdat hij aan de deur begon te krabben," begint hij zijn uitleg. "De eigenaar van het gebouw maakt er niet echt een probleem van. Zolang we alles de ochtend erna maar zelf gaan opruimen. Hij moet iets gehoord of geroken hebben, maar vraag me niet wat."

"Dus u heeft niets verdachts gemerkt?"

"Nee, eigenlijk niet. Zelf heb ik in ieder geval niets gezien."

Vanuit mijn schuilplaats kan ik zien dat de drie mannen nu met hun rug naar mij staan. De vredebewakers zijn over het tien meter lange grindpad tot vlak bij de deur van de inkomhal gewandeld. Als er nu aan de overkant van de straat een late voorbijganger zou passeren, zouden ze dat waarschijnlijk niet meteen verdacht vinden. Hoe dan ook kan ik hier niet eeuwig blijven. Maar wat als ze toch lastige vragen beginnen te stellen?

Opeens krijg ik een idee. Ik haal mijn portefeuille tevoorschijn en steek mijn identiteitskaart vlak naast het visitekaartje van mijn vader. Dat heb ik altijd bij me omdat het telefoonnummer en adres van zijn werk erop staan. Hopelijk heb ik het niet nodig, en ik weet eigenlijk ook niet of dit plan zal werken. Maar goed, ik kan het altijd proberen. Het is beter dan niets. Ik gluur nog eens voorzichtig tussen de takken door en zie dat de patrouille en de man met de hond nog steeds druk met elkaar aan het discussiëren zijn. Blijkbaar vinden ze het te koud buiten, want ze gaan alle drie de inkomhal van het gebouw binnen. _Nu of nooit,_ mompel ik tegen mezelf.

Ik kom overeind, sluip zo stil mogelijk het braakland uit en wandel rustig de andere kant op. Moest die buurtbewoner me hebben zien wegrennen, dan zou ik dit risico natuurlijk niet kunnen nemen. Maar in het struikgewas blijven zitten totdat iedereen weg is, lijkt me ook geen goed idee. Misschien zullen die twee bewakers voor alle zekerheid toch eens controleren of er echt niets aan de hand is, en dan komen ze waarschijnlijk ook hier even kijken. Want dit onbebouwde stuk grond is hier in de directe omgeving de enige plaats waar iemand zich zou kunnen verbergen. En het is eigenlijk ook veel te koud om minuten lang op de grond te blijven liggen.

Ik ben zo'n veertig meter verder wanneer ik achter mijn rug hoor hoe de vredebewakers me terugroepen. Mijn adem stokt even, maar in de opleiding heb ik geleerd dat je altijd kalm moet blijven. Dus draai ik me om en blijf ik rustig wachten terwijl ze naar me toekomen, zoals elke normale voorbijganger zou doen. Wanneer een wijkpatrouille iemand tegenhoudt, vragen ze meestal eerst je voor- en familienaam. Dus zeg ik gewoon dat ik Aludra Dawson heet en haal ik meteen mijn portefeuille boven om mijn identiteitskaart te tonen. Gelukkig heb ik daarnet de laatste pamfletten uit mijn handtas gehaald. Hoewel ik er zelf niets over zeg, zien de twee vredebewakers natuurlijk meteen het visitekaartje dat vlak naast mijn paspoort steekt.

"Geoffrey Dawson? Is dat niet de grote baas van Minerva?" vraagt de jongste van de twee aan zijn collega.

"Ik denk het wel … ik zie het hier trouwens ook op dat kaartje staan. Dan is hij waarschijnlijk haar vader."

"Onze commandant heeft me na het Galadiner nog verteld dat hij daar de grote baas van Minerva gezien heeft. Samen met zijn vrouw en dochter," bevestigt de andere bewaker.

"Maar goed, even ernstig nu," zegt hij terwijl hij zijn blik weer naar mij wendt. "We hebben daarnet gesproken met een bewoner van dat appartement daar. En hoewel er uiteindelijk niets aan de hand was, hebben we wel ontdekt dat iemand blijkbaar verboden pamfletten in de brievenbussen gestoken heeft. Dat kan nog niet zo lang geleden gebeurd zijn. Die man beweert dat hij hooguit een twintigtal minuten geleden thuis is gekomen en hij weet zeker dat er toen nog niets in de bussen zat. Heb jij toevallig iets verdachts gezien?"

"Nee, meneer," antwoordt ik met een zo neutraal mogelijke stem. Ik ga meteen verder met het verhaaltje dat ik vanochtend speciaal voor situaties als deze heb verzonnen. "Ik kom net terug van een verjaardagsfeestje bij een klasgenote die hier in de buurt woont. Ze heeft mij gezegd dat ik bij het eerste kruispunt naar links moet, en dat daar ergens een taxistandplaats is."

Dat laatste is ook echt zo. Ik heb zelfs doelbewust aan de andere leden van het Verzet gevraagd om deze wijk te mogen doen, zodat ik vervoer naar huis zou hebben. De Transfer is nu natuurlijk al lang dicht. Een rijbewijs heb ik nog niet, en ik kon moeilijk aan mijn ouders vragen om me te brengen.

"Ik hoorde wel een hond blaffen toen ik voorbij die winkel wandelde," voeg ik er nog aan toe terwijl ik naar de bakkerij aan het begin van de straat wijs. "Maar ik heb eigenlijk niets raars gezien."

"In orde, dan kan je verder gaan," zegt de oudste bewaker. "Maar ga wel rechtstreeks naar de taxistandplaats, want je weet nooit wie je 's avonds laat op straat tegenkomt. Zeker hier in een buitenwijk."

Even later stap ik aan een normaal tempo verder. Pas wanneer ik aan het einde van de straat ben en linksaf sla zonder dat iemand me volgt, durf ik opgelucht adem te halen. Dat heeft niet veel gescheeld. Fulvia beweert altijd dat een ongeluk in een heel klein hoekje kan zitten. En inderdaad, als die hond niet uitgerekend nu zijn poot had willen optillen, dan was er helemaal niets gebeurd. Al werd het wel even spannend toen die patrouille me aansprak. Mijn ouders hebben me altijd geleerd dat ik respect moet hebben voor vredebewakers, omdat die onze veiligheid garanderen. Vooral pap vindt dat heel erg belangrijk. Dit was de eerste keer dat ik echt tegen vredebewakers gelogen heb. Iets waar mijn vader me heel zeker voor zou straffen moest hij erachter komen. Maar dankzij mijn stiekeme bezoeken aan de Garage ben ik al bij al vrij handig geworden in het bedenken van allerlei uitvluchten. Fulvia zegt soms dat het een goede voorbereiding op ons spionnenwerk was. En ook hier heeft ze gelijk.

Al is het eigenlijk geen toeval dat de patrouille me zo gemakkelijk heeft laten gaan. Blijkbaar hadden ze me inderdaad niet uit het braakland tevoorschijn zien komen, en dachten ze dus dat ik een gewone voorbijganger was. Maar dankzij het visitekaartje van pap wisten ze ook dat ik de dochter van een vrij rijke en belangrijke persoon ben. Hoewel dat zeker geen reden zou zijn om me in de rechtbank een voorkeursbehandeling te geven, zorgt het er toch voor dat ze mij niet zo snel van spionageactiviteiten zullen verdenken. Waarom zou uitgerekend iemand met een vader als de mijne willen dat onze president wordt afgezet, en daar zelfs actief aan meewerken? Eigenlijk is het best stom dat nogal wat mensen - ook vredebewakers - onbewust zo redeneren. Maar zo zit het Capitool nu eenmaal in elkaar. Status betekent hier heel veel.

Toch weet ik dat mijn familienaam me niet altijd zal kunnen redden. Als ik ooit echt ontmaskerd word als rebel en ik kan niet op tijd onderduiken, dan zal ik heel waarschijnlijk eindigen als een avox. Of misschien zelfs als een ter dood veroordeelde verraadster. Een jaar of twee, drie geleden zijn een jongen en een meisje die niet veel ouder waren dan ik betrapt op rebellenwerk. In het Capitoolverzet hadden ze al te horen gekregen waar ze veilig zouden zijn. Maar nog voordat Plutarch de kans kreeg om hen zelf naar die plek te brengen, moesten ze hals over kop uit deze stad wegvluchten. Blijkbaar zijn ze wekenlang - of is het maanden lang? - te voet door de bossen getrokken. Tot de hovercraft van de vredebewakers hen uiteindelijk terugvond, net buiten de hekken van district 12. Het meisje werd een avox, de jongen is gedood. Ook al waren ze in het Capitool geboren en nog niet eens meerderjarig.

Het verbaast mij eerlijk gezegd dat die twee zo ver geraakt zijn. Blijkbaar lag hun onderduikadres ergens in twaalf, want voorbij dat district is er alleen nog maar wildernis. Ik hoop maar dat ze mij nooit zullen betrappen. Al zegt Fulvia dat ik het tot nu toe heel goed gedaan heb. Ze zal het ook niet erg vinden dat ik de laatste twee appartementsblokken van de straat heb overgeslagen, want onze eigen veiligheid is volgens haar nog steeds het belangrijkste. Hopelijk vind niemand de pamfletten die ik op het braakland gedumpt heb. Maar die kans is al bij al vrij klein en er staan toch geen vingerafdrukken op. Niet van mij, en ook niet van de anderen.

Zelfs al vinden de vredebewakers die foldertjes, ze zullen nooit kunnen uitvissen van wie ze zijn. Net zoals ze nooit kunnen bewijzen wie de mensen zijn die vannacht in meer dan één wijk de brievenbussen gevuld hebben. Alle flatgebouwen met bewakingscamera's in de inkomhal hebben we heel zorgvuldig gemeden. Even vertraag ik mijn pas, terwijl ik overweeg om terug te gaan en die laatste twintig exemplaren weer op te graven zodat ik ze alsnog in een rioolput kan gooien. Maar de eigenaar van de hond is waarschijnlijk nog wakker. Misschien zal hij zich vragen gaan stellen wanneer hij me nog een keer voorbij ziet wandelen. En de pamfletten in de brievenbussen, die worden eigenlijk toch ook allemaal 'gevonden'? Dus besluit ik uiteindelijk om toch maar verder te gaan.

Ik stap stevig door tot ik bij de taxistandplaats ben. Eerlijk gezegd zal ik pas helemaal gerust zijn als ik weer thuis ben. Niet vanwege de kans om in mijn eentje zwervers tegen het lijf te lopen, zoals die vredebewaker daarnet gesuggereerd heeft. Want dat was precies wat hij bedoelde toen hij zei dat je 's nachts moet opletten met de mensen die je in een buitenwijk tegenkomt. Al ben ik er zeker van dat vredebewakers voor mij op dit moment een stuk gevaarlijker zijn dan daklozen.

Ik weet zelf ook wel dat niet iedereen die op straat leeft even aardig is. Af en toe lees je in de krant inderdaad iets over iemand die door een stel zwervers bestolen is. Maar toch weet ik vrij zeker dat ik wat zo'n dingen betreft iets veiliger ben dan de meeste mensen. Dennis en Alcyone hebben er altijd voor gezorgd dat echt onbetrouwbare personen het bestaan van de Garage niet zouden ontdekken. Vandaar de regel dat je er pas binnen mag als een andere klant je de eerste paar keren meeneemt.

Maar in het Capitool leven er naar schatting hoogstens driehonderd mensen op staat. Zelfs de meest louche figuren hebben na al die maanden vast en zeker in de gaten gekregen dat ik blijkbaar goed bevriend ben met een aantal daklozen. En ook al weten zij natuurlijk niet waarom dat zo is, ze snappen wel dat ze mij om die reden beter met rust laten. Wie uitgerekend mij lastig valt, krijgt waarschijnlijk binnen de kortste keren nachtelijk bezoek van iemand die het hem betaald komt zetten. Daarnaast hebben de klanten van de Garage mij vaak genoeg verteld welke plekken je 's nachts beter vermijdt, en voor wie je echt moet oppassen. Dat is natuurlijk allemaal geen garantie. Maar ik loop er toch minder risico door.

Op de parkeerstrook van de standplaats zie ik twee lege taxi's staan. Zodra ik betaald heb en de auto terug richting Centrum rijdt, valt de spanning eindelijk volledig van me af en voel ik meteen ook de vermoeidheid opkomen. Mijn ouders zullen al wel in bed liggen. Maar ze wisten dat ik naar een 'verjaardagsfeestje' ging en dat zo'n feestje op zaterdagavond al eens langer kan duren dan gepland.

Wanneer de taxi voor de deur van ons flatgebouw stopt, stap ik uit en ga ik naar binnen. Hier steken geen pamfletten in de brievenbussen. We hebben ze enkel in een aantal buitenwijken verdeeld. Ten eerste is er in het Centrum veel meer camerabewaking, en ten tweede woont hier het rijkere deel van de bevolking. Niemand in het Capitool zal gemakkelijk te overtuigen zijn van het idee dat ons land onrechtvaardig in elkaar zit, maar rijke mensen zullen het waarschijnlijk nog veel moeilijker geloven. Dus vonden we het niet echt zinvol om ook hier foldertjes uit te delen.

Ik vraag me nog steeds af of onze actie van vandaag in de buitenwijken _wel _nut zal hebben. Toen we in Messalla's flat vergaderden, heb ik mijn twijfels voor mezelf gehouden. Maar ik kan het natuurlijk mis hebben. Naast mij zijn er nog een heel aantal aantal andere verzetsleden op pad gegaan vanavond, en morgen - zondag - wil ik een paar uur naar de Garage gaan. Deze en volgende week zitten we in de box van Dennis. Om daar te geraken moet ik door één van de buitenwijken gaan die we voor deze actie hadden uitgekozen. Als ik mijn ogen en oren onderweg goed open hou, dan zal ik misschien morgen al weten of we iets bereikt hebben.

* * *

De bijna lege shuttlebus begint te vertragen en door de luidspreker aan het plafond hoor ik de mededeling "Eindstation lijn zes" klinken. Zodra ik weer bovengronds sta, ga ik meteen op weg naar het parkeerterrein waar de garagebox van Dennis is. Ik ben hier nu al zo vaak geweest dat ik bijna blindelings de juiste richting uit wandel. Er is sneeuw gevallen toen ik vannacht in bed lag en het witte tapijt dat de pastelkleurige straatstenen bedekt, dempt het geluid van mijn voetstappen.

Omdat het vandaag best wel koud is, zijn er niet zo veel mensen op straat. Ik denk dat dit één van de strengste winters in jaren is. Op tv hebben we zelfs gehoord dat er in het oosten van Panem - waar district 12 ligt -bijna een week geleden een echte sneeuwstorm is geweest. Maar ik had hoe dan ook niet verwacht dat de mensen op straat over onze foldertjes zouden spreken. Als ze die inderdaad gelezen hebben en er over willen praten, dan zullen ze dat binnen de muren van hun appartement doen. Je bent natuurlijk op geen enkele manier verantwoordelijk voor wat anderen stiekem in je brievenbus steken, en je kan er dan ook niet voor gestraft worden. Zelf wou ik ook alleen maar aan deze actie meewerken omdat ik zeker wist dat we er niemand mee in gevaar zouden brengen. Maar in het openbaar over illegaal drukwerk discussiëren gaat voor de meeste mensen waarschijnlijk toch een paar stappen te ver.

Zodra ik aan een flatgebouw kom waarvan ik zeker weet dat het vannacht bezoek gekregen heeft, ga ik de inkomhal binnen. Hoewel er op zondag geen gewone post wordt bedeeld, zijn er een aantal populaire kranten en tijdschriften die een speciale zondagseditie hebben. Ook vandaag zijn er mensen die hun brievenbus leegmaken. Omdat het al na twee uur 's middags is, zullen ze dat nu al wel gedaan hebben. Onze pamfletten moeten dus al gevonden zijn.

Het eerste wat ik zie als ik de toegangsdeur open duw, is de grote kartonnen doos die onder de brievenbussen op de grond staat. Bewoners die niet geïnteresseerd zijn in de reclamefolders die ze bijna elke dag krijgen, kunnen alles daar in gooien. Ik werp een blik in de doos en zie meteen een heel aantal bekend uitziende pamfletten liggen. Ik zucht teleurgesteld. Hier was ik al bang voor, ook al durfde ik dat niet echt tegen Fulvia en de anderen te zeggen. Onze foldertjes zijn rechtstreeks van uit de bus in de papierbak gedumpt. De mensen hebben niet eens de moeite gedaan om ze mee naar boven te nemen. Laat staan om ze grondig te lezen en eventueel aan iemand anders door te geven. Want ik zie dat de pamfletten zelfs niet eens een beetje gekreukt of geplooid zijn.

Onderweg naar het parkeerterrein ga ik ook in een aantal andere flatgebouwen een kijkje nemen. Maar het resultaat is overal hetzelfde. Veel mensen zijn niet echt geïnteresseerd in reclamebrochures van winkels en modehuizen. Waarom zouden ze dan geloof hechten aan allerlei beschuldigingen tegen de regering die in één of ander illegaal verspreid pamflet staan? Misschien zijn er wel degelijk een paar mensen die onze tekst toch bekeken hebben. Maar ik weet nu al dat het er zeker niet veel zullen zijn. Na zeven appartementsblokken heb ik genoeg gezien. Onze actie is mislukt, dat is wel duidelijk. Mijn collega-rebellen zullen nu ook wel snappen dat we het de volgende keer beter anders aanpakken. Misschien moeten we eerst een doelgroep zoeken in plaats van willekeurig foldertjes uit te delen.

Wanneer ik na een wandeling van ongeveer tien minuten bij de garagebox van Dennis kom, zie ik dat de toegangspoort op een kier staat. Blijkbaar zijn hij en zijn vrouw Alcyone er al. Ik ga naar binnen en trek het tochtgordijn achter me goed dicht, zodat de kou en de wind buiten blijven. Met een paar keer stampen op de vloermat schud ik de sneeuw van mijn voeten.

"Dag Aludra," zegt Dennis meteen. "We gaan vandaag verse soep maken, omdat het buiten zo koud is. Kan jij ons helpen om de groeten alvast in stukjes te snijden? Alcyone is net even weg om ze uit de koffer van onze auto te halen."

"Geen probleem," antwoord ik terwijl ik op zoek ga naar een mes en daarna aan de tafel in het midden van de box ga zitten. Dan valt mijn oog op onze verzameling tapijten. We hebben er in totaal vijf, allemaal gemaakt van een dikke stof. De meeste staan gewoon rechtop en opgerold in de hoek achteraan, maar één exemplaar ligt uitgespreid op de grond.

"Er zijn vannacht een paar klanten hier blijven slapen," bevestigt Dennis meteen mijn gedachten.

"En als het blijft vriezen, zullen ze dat straks opnieuw doen," vult Alcyone aan terwijl ze met een bak vol groenten binnen komt.

Even later zitten we alle drie rond de tafel. Alcyone schilt de aardappelen, Dennis is bezig met de wortelen. Zelf snij ik een aantal stengels selder in stukjes. Ondertussen praten we wat over het weer en over de verhalen die onze klanten ons soms vertellen. Dat is nog altijd de beste manier om het werk sneller vooruit te doen gaan. Het duurt dan ook niet erg lang voordat we een grote ketel vol gesneden groenten hebben. Ik hou de gebruikte messen onder het kraantje in de muur terwijl Alcyone een paar bouillonblokjes bij de groenten gooit.

De soep staat net op het fornuis wanneer Rana binnenkomt, de dakloze vrouw die ook avox is en die hier vorige jaar in de lente voor de eerste keer is geweest. Ze haalt meteen een bundeltje papieren uit de binnenzak van haar jas en geeft het aan mij. Zelfs zonder dat ze iets zegt, weet ik meteen wat het is.

Toen ik lid werd van het Capitoolverzet en naar de eerste groepsbijeenkomsten ging, was het schooljaar nog maar net begonnen. Toch duurde het niet lang voordat ik merkte dat voltijds studeren en ondergronds rebellenwerk niet altijd even goed samengaan. Zeker als je leerkrachten sterk in 'zelfstandig werken' geloven en daarom voortdurend allerlei uitgebreide huiswerkopdrachten bedenken. Maar mijn vrienden in de Garage hadden al snel door wat er aan de hand was, en ze besloten om mij te helpen door een deel van mijn schooltaken over te nemen.

Ik ga opnieuw aan tafel zitten en strijk de papieren glad. De nieuwe wiskundeleraar van wie we dit jaar les krijgen, heeft de gewoonte om ons elke week een reeks van vijftien vraagstukken mee te geven. Die moeten tegen de eerstvolgende maandag opgelost zijn. Als ik het helemaal zelf doe, ben ik daar toch minstens twee tot drie uur mee bezig - ongeveer de lengte van een normale Verzetsvergadering. Gelukkig voor mij was wiskunde vroeger Rana's favoriete vak, en vindt ze het niet erg om mij een handje toe te steken door in mijn plaats die oefeningen te maken. Op de papieren die ik nu van haar gekregen heb, staan alle antwoorden plus de manier waarop zij ze heeft uitgerekend. Het enige wat ik vanavond nog hoef te doen, is het hele zaakje in het net overschrijven. Anders zouden ze op school zien dat dit niet mijn eigen handschrift is. Gewoonlijk probeer ik dan ook te begrijpen wat Rana precies gedaan heeft. Bij een overhoring moet ik het natuurlijk zelf kunnen.

Nadat ik Rana uitgebreid bedankt heb, berg ik de papieren op in mijn handtas. Doran en een paar andere klanten zijn net binnengekomen. Dennis en ik zetten meteen een aantal extra stoelen klaar. Eerlijk gezegd heb ik nog altijd wat moeite met het idee dat de bezoekers van de Garage tijd steken in opdrachten die voor mij bedoeld zijn. Maar Rana en de anderen die me helpen, beweren dat ze er zelf geen enkel probleem mee hebben. Want, zo zeggen ze, op deze manier kunnen ze onrechtstreeks toch hun steentje bijdragen aan het verzet.

Van Rana weet ik dat ze eigenlijk zelf ook wel lid van Plutarchs groep had willen worden. Maar ze heeft als dakloze al meer dan één negatieve ervaring met vredebewakers achter de rug, waardoor ze zich nu niet meer aan spionnenwerk durft te wagen. Niemand die haar dat kwalijk neemt. Ik ben allang blij dat ik dankzij haar van de wekelijkse reeks vraagstukken verlost ben.

Een paar klanten hebben me zelfs verteld dat ze me graag met mijn schoolwerk helpen omdat het hen tenminste iets te doen geeft. Het leven als dakloze kan nogal eentonig zijn, omdat je geen werk meer hebt en nergens echt welkom bent. Blijkbaar brengen veel zwervers heel wat tijd door met gewoon doelloos rondwandelen. Dat verdrijft de verveling en het houdt je warm. Natuurlijk geef ik niet al mijn huistaken aan de daklozen en doe ik een groot deel ervan nog steeds zelf. Ik wil niet dat het op profiteren gaat lijken, en sommige dingen leer je alleen maar door er zelf mee bezig te zijn. Toch zou het zonder hun hulp voor mij een stuk moeilijker zijn om naar alle belangrijke vergaderingen te kunnen gaan.

Zodra Alcyone zegt dat de soep klaar is, beginnen we met zijn allen de tafel te dekken. Dennis schept voor iedereen een portie uit. Ik ga in de koelkast op zoek naar iets te drinken en vind op het onderste schap nog een fles cola die bijna vol is. Als we die vandaag leegmaken, hebben we weer wat meer plaats. Jammer dat onze koelkast zo klein is. Maar deze garagebox is zelf ook niet al te groot, dus Dennis heeft na het ondertekenen van het huurcontract goed nagedacht over de manier waarop hij en Alcyone hem wilden inrichten. Het is eigenlijk al een hele prestatie dat we hier een koelkast hebben.

Ik klap het deurtje dicht en ga samen met de anderen aan tafel zitten. Alcyone deelt voor iedereen een lepel uit. Eten gebeurt hier nooit in stilte, en bijna iedereen heeft wel iets te vertellen.

Doran laat ons weten dat een kennis van hem, die ook op straat leeft, zijn vaste slaapplaats dreigt te verliezen. Tot nu toe lag hij elke nacht in het portiek van een leegstaande winkel. Maar blijkbaar heeft de eigenaar daarvan eindelijk een huurder gevonden. Over zes of zeven weken zal er in dat gebouw een nieuwe traiteurzaak komen, dus tegen dan moet Dorans vriend een andere plek gevonden hebben. We beloven allemaal dat we onze ogen goed open zullen houden. Zelf zal ik ook wat in de stad rondkijken, hoewel ik eigenlijk niet zo heel vaak buiten het Centrum kom. Gelukkig weet ik uit de verhalen die ik hier hoor ongeveer hoe je een geschikte slaapplaats kan herkennen.

Dennis zegt zelfs dat Dorans vriend in een noodgeval enkele dagen in één van onze garageboxen kan slapen. Het is eigenlijk jammer dat we geen permanente nachtopvang kunnen organiseren. Maar daar hebben we helaas de middelen niet voor. Als we één dakloze voor langere tijd bij ons zouden laten logeren, dan zouden alle anderen dat waarschijnlijk ook willen. En zo veel plaats hebben we nu ook weer niet. Maar als één van ons toevallig ergens een goede slaapplek ziet, dan kunnen we dat altijd aan Doran doorgeven.

Een andere zwerver vertelt over de verse appels die hij eergisteren in een openbare vuilnisbak heeft gevonden. Het was een pak van zes stuks en er was slechts één appel uit gehaald. Blijkbaar had de koper er niets beter op gevonden dan de rest gewoon weg te gooien, met verpakking en al. Vroeger zou ik er niet zo'n drukte over gemaakt hebben. Er komt zo veel bij het afval terecht. Maar sinds Finnick - en later ook het Capitoolverzet - me uitgelegd hebben hoe het er in sommige districten aan toe gaat, vind ik het zonde om op zo'n manier voedsel te verspillen. Nu ja, onze klant heeft er een goede maaltijd aan gehad.

Alcyone en ikzelf hebben de laatste nieuwtjes uit het Stadscentrum meegebracht. In de Garage praten we daar wel vaker over, want de straten binnen de Ringweg zijn voor onze bezoekers nog altijd strikt verboden terrein. Iemand zonder vast adres die in het Centrum wordt aangetroffen, eindigt als avox. Tijdens het Hongerspelenseizoen - vanaf Boetedag tot en met het vertrek van de winnaar uit het Capitool - worden overtreders zelfs zonder pardon geëxecuteerd. Onder onze klanten hebben we inderdaad een aantal mensen die hun stem kwijt zijn. Zoals Rana, bijvoorbeeld, die nu naast mij aan tafel zit.

Ik weet niet of ze haar tong hebben afgesneden vóór of na het moment waarop ze uit haar flat gezet werd. Dat heb ik haar nooit durven vragen. Vroeger ging ik avoxen zo veel mogelijk uit de weg, omdat ik wist dat ze één of ander misdrijf hadden gepleegd. Maar sinds ik in de Garage werk, heb ik geleerd dat sommige avoxen best nog wel meevallen. Dat het misschien toch niet allemaal zware criminelen zijn. Rana is zelfs één van de meest behulpzame mensen die ik ken. _En dat mag ze gerust weten_, denk ik bij mezelf terwijl ik mijn laatste restje soep opdrink.

"Nog eens bedankt voor het maken van mijn wiskundehuiswerk," zeg ik tegen haar nadat ik mijn lege kom heb neergezet.

Als antwoord legt ze haar rechtervoet op haar linkerbeen zodat ik haar schoenen kan zien. Die heb ik vorig jaar in november voor haar gekocht toen de winter voor de deur stond. Sinds ze op straat belandde, had Rana altijd met hetzelfde paar schoenen rondgelopen. Die waren intussen echt tot op de draad versleten. De linkerzool begon zelfs los te komen. Omdat ze toen al regelmatig mijn wiskundevraagstukken overnam, wilde ik iets terug doen. Forestwalker - de winkel die sportkleding verkoopt en één van de grootste geldschieters voor de Hongerspelen is - had net een collectie eenvoudige maar stevige stapschoenen in de winkelrekken gezet. De binnenkant ervan is gemaakt van een speciaal materiaal dat zich helemaal vanzelf naar de voeten van de drager vormt. Zodra ik Rana's schoenmaat kende, ben ik meteen een paar voor haar gaan halen. En dat draagt ze nu nog steeds.

"Zitten ze nog altijd goed?" vraag Doran, die aan de andere kant naast Rana zit.

Ze knikt en zet dan haar voeten weer naast elkaar op de grond. Ik heb wel gezien dat de schoenen niet meer zo proper zijn als toen ik ze kocht, maar ik ben niet van plan om daar iets over te zeggen. Leandro heeft me onlangs verteld dat Rana de laag modder aan de zijkanten met opzet niet wegpoetst omdat ze anders veel te nieuw zouden lijken. En als zwerfster kan je helaas niet rondlopen met schoenen die eruit zien alsof ze recht uit een dure winkel zoals Forestwalker komen. De vredebewakers zouden meteen vragen waar je ze gestolen hebt. Al ben ik er toch vrij zeker van dat Rana haar best zal doen om haar geschenk niet te snel te laten verslijten.

Zodra iedereen zijn soep opgedronken heeft en de tafel volledig afgeruimd is, is het alweer bijna tijd om te vertrekken. Zelf kan ik deze keer ook niet al te lang blijven. Ik moet dat wiskundehuiswerk nog netjes overschrijven tegen morgen. Vanuit mijn ooghoek zie ik dat Doran zijn rugzak al omgehangen heeft. Snel gebaar ik naar hem om te vragen of hij nog eventjes op mij kan wachten. Ik ben nog altijd wat teleurgesteld omdat ons werk van vannacht blijkbaar niet veel heeft opgeleverd. Eigenlijk had ik dat wel min of meer verwacht, maar toch wil ik graag aan Doran vragen hoe hij erover denkt. En daarnet tijdens het eten kon ik er niet over beginnen.

Hoewel Dennis en Alcyone maar al te goed weten dat ikzelf en een aantal andere klanten lid zijn van het Capitoolverzet, willen ze niet dat we hier aan tafel rebellenzaken bespreken. Ze zijn het zelf ook absoluut niet eens met de manier waarop Panem vandaag de dag in elkaar zit en staan daarom eigenlijk ook volledig aan onze kant. Toch willen ze de Garage en het Capitoolverzet strikt gescheiden houden. Wat de Garage doet, is in principe niet verboden. Maar het is ook niet bepaald populair. En spionage is natuurlijk helemaal illegaal. Als beide organisaties actief met elkaar zouden gaan samenwerken, dan zou een eventuele ontmaskering van Plutarchs rebellenbeweging ook het einde van de Garage kunnen betekenen. Omgekeerd geldt natuurlijk hetzelfde. Als de vredebewakers ooit zouden besluiten om zich met onze daklozenopvang te bemoeien, dan kunnen we niet het risico lopen dat ze daardoor meteen ook het Capitoolverzet op het spoor komen.

Daarom zijn Dennis en Alcyone zelf geen leden van het Verzet, en zullen ze dat ook nooit worden. Ze hebben er uiteraard geen problemen mee dat wij wel in de rebellenbeweging zitten. Maar we hebben hen beloofd dat we daar nooit over zullen spreken wanneer we in de Garage zijn. Alcyone en Dennis laten gelukkig wel toe dat Rana en de anderen soms in één van onze garageboxen komen zitten om mijn schoolopdrachten aan een tafel te kunnen maken. Want dat is natuurlijk geen _echt_ verzetswerk. Maar verder dan dat gaat het dus niet. Als ik Doran rechtstreeks iets wil vragen over onze foldertjes, dan zal ik dat ergens anders moeten doen.

Doran en ik zeggen tegen de anderen dat we graag willen vetrekken en lopen dan samen door de openstaande schuifdeur naar buiten. Net als daarstraks let ik erop dat het zware gordijn niet op een kier blijf staan. Het is al moeilijk genoeg om deze garagebox behoorlijk te verwarmen. Dan slaan we allebei rechtsaf. De smalle asfaltstrook met aan weerszijden twee lange rijen garageboxen is volledig verlaten. Dennis heeft niet voor niets een garage op de allerlaatste rij van dit parkeerterrein gehuurd. De meeste mensen zouden waarschijnlijk wel één en ander te klagen hebben over een plaats waar elke dag een vrij grote groep daklozen samenkomt. Maar hier achteraan is het natuurlijk erg rustig, en we hebben dan ook nog nooit problemen gehad. Ik ben er vrij zeker van dat zelfs de eigenaar van het parkeerterrein nog niet ontdekt heeft waarvoor Dennis zijn garage eigenlijk gebruikt.

Het is jammer dat we deze week niet in Alcyone's box zitten. Het onbebouwde, overwoekerde stuk grond daarachter is een uitstekende plek om dingen te bespreken die niet door anderen gehoord mogen worden. Ik herinner me nog hoe ik daar vorige zomer het gesprek tussen Doran en Leandro heb afgeluisterd. Als ik toen niet had moeten plassen, zou ik hen zeker nooit ontdekt hebben. Toch is er ook hier een plaats waar we naartoe kunnen.

Doran en ik stappen verder tot we precies halverwege de straat zijn en gaan dan een smal voetgangerswegje in dat tussen twee garages door loopt. In het midden staat een paaltje, want het is niet de bedoeling dat hier auto's door rijden. Eigenlijk is dit een soort achteringang. Dankzij dit wegje hoeven bewoners van de aangrenzende woonwijk die hier een box huren niet elke keer helemaal tot aan de grote poort aan de voorkant van dit uitgestrekte parkeerterrein te wandelen. Wat inderdaad een enorme omweg zou zijn.

Het pad komt uit op een klein geasfalteerd pleintje dat achter een hoog flatgebouw ligt. Tegen de muur die het pleintje van het parkeerterrein scheidt, staan een aantal afvalcontainers die dringend leeggemaakt moeten worden. Aan het intacte sneeuwtapijt te zien is hier vandaag nog niemand geweest. Doran en ik kijken even naar boven om na te gaan of er op de onderste paar verdiepingen nergens een raam open staat. Gelukkig is dat niet het geval. We slenteren langzaam over het pleintje, alsof we bewoners van dit appartementsblok zijn. Dan beginnen we op een gedempte toon te praten.

"Toen ik daarstraks hierheen kwam, heb ik gezien dat de meeste van onze folders al bij het oud papier lagen," fluister ik. "Volgens mij heeft bijna niemand de moeite gedaan om ze te lezen."

"Daar was ik eerlijk gezegd al wat bang voor," antwoordt Doran.

"Ik ook," geef ik toe. "Maar op de vergadering bij Messalla thuis durfde ik dat niet zo goed te zeggen. Jammer van al het werk dat we erin hebben gestoken."

"Er is gelukkig nog meer dan genoeg tijd om iets nieuws te bedenken," gaat Doran verder. "Plutarch en Fulvia willen de volgende straatactie van het Verzet ten vroegste over vier weken laten doorgaan. Het blijft toch altijd een beetje riskant. Daarom wachten ze nog even voordat ze ons weer op pad sturen."

"Over één maand dus?" vraag ik. "Dan zou het kunnen dat ik de volgende keer niet mee doe. We hebben nu nog vier weken les en dan krijgen we één week vakantie. En mijn ouders hebben al een arenareis geboekt."

"Zit daar maar niet te veel over in. Er zijn in onze groep genoeg mensen die zich wel kunnen vrijmaken. Maar vergeet niet om op tijd tegen Fulvia te zeggen wanneer en hoe lang je weg zal zijn."

Ik weet dat Doran - net zoals vrijwel iedereen in de Garage - heel wat aan te merken heeft op het idee van een arena als vakantiebestemming. Toch zegt hij er niets over, terwijl we langzaam door het voetgangerssteegje terug naar het parkeerterrein wandelen. Hij snapt zelf ook wel dat mijn ouders deze reis al vastgelegd hebben, en dat het heel normaal is dat ik gewoon met hen mee ga. Bijna elke capitoolinwoner bezoekt tijdens zijn of haar leven een aantal arena's. Rijke mensen zoals wij gaan zelfs elk jaar minstens één keer. Heel wat plekken waar legendarische gevechten en sterfscènes plaatsvonden, heb ik al met eigen ogen gezien. Maar dit wordt mijn eerste arenareis sinds ik tegen de Spelen ben. Deze vakantie zal voor mij anders zijn dan alle vorige. Zeker omdat we naar de arena gaan die mij van mening deed veranderen.

* * *

**Tot zo ver mijn vijfde hoofdstuk, wat vonden jullie ervan? De pamflettenactie van het Verzet is dus zo goed al volledig mislukt, zoals Aludra vanaf het begin al vreesde. Hadden jullie dit zien aankomen of niet?**

**Voor dit hoofdstuk heb ik geprobeerd om op het internet wat meer informatie op te zoeken over de verspreiding van illegaal drukwerk. Heel erg veel heb ik niet gevonden, maar ik heb toch een paar nuttige dingen gelezen. Het meeste hiervan ging over illegaal drukwerk tijdens de Tweede Wereldoorlog.**

**Voor zo ver ik begrepen heb, was verspreiding via de brievenbussen niet de meest gebruikte methode, maar is dit wel degelijk voorgekomen. Wat men blijkbaar wel vaak deed, was drukwerk doorgeven aan personen die betrouwbaar waren. Hier heb ik in mijn tekst wel even naar verwezen, maar toch leek het mij op dit punt in het verhaal beter om het alsnog vooral via de brievenbussen te doen.****De reden hiervoor is dat de leden van het Capitoolverzet op dit moment buiten hun eigen rebellengroep gewoon veel te weinig betrouwbare mensen kennen om met een efficiënt doorgeefsysteem te kunnen werken. En hoewel in de tweede Wereldoorlog ook het bezitten van illegaal drukwerk strafbaar was, heb ik dit in mijn verhaal bewust niet zo gedaan (anders denk ik niet dat Aludra er met een echt gerust geweten aan had kunnen meewerken). **

**Dan is er natuurlijk nog het tweede deel van het hoofdstuk, met Aludra's bezoek aan de Garage. Zelf vind ik de garagescènes meestal wel leuk om te schrijven. Ten eerste omdat ze dit verhaal ergens wel maken tot wat het is (dat denk ik zelf tenminste) en ten tweede omdat ik me hier volledig op mijn eigen vrijwilligerswerk-ervaringen kan baseren. Hier kwam ik ook nog even terug op een verhaallijn die in het vorige hoofdstuk al voorkwam: de moeilijke combinatie tussen school en Verzet. Ik vraag mij af wat jullie van deze verhaallijn vinden, wat zelf vond ik dat hij zeker niet mocht ontbreken in een verhaal als dit. Ik zou het echt heel onrealistisch vinden moest iemand er vlotjes in slagen om school/werk probleemloos te combineren met het Lidmaatschap van een ondergrondse beweging (iets wat in een dictatuur als Panem volgens mij erg gevaarlijk is). **

**Tot slot wil ik ook nog even vermelden dat ik onlangs een nieuwe foto op mijn Tumblr heb gezet (één die bij hoofdstuk 4 hoort). **


End file.
